we're good, we're solid, we're gold
by kintsukuroi99
Summary: Berpura-pura berpacaran dengan Yamaguchi Tadashi, ternyata, berdampak buruk bagi kesehatan jantung Tsukishima Kei. [Tsukkiyama, Fake/Pretend Relationship, COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**we're good, we're solid, we're gold**

.

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

.

.

 **Chapter 1: in a world full of heartache seems like everyone's burning out**

.

.

Ia melihat sosok itu tengah menunggu di dekat gerbang sekolah, satu tangan menggenggam tali tas sementara bahunya yang kurus nampak bersandar ke pilar gerbang. Kei memelankan langkah begitu jarak mereka tinggal beberapa meter, sadar bahwa sebelum ini ia sedikit berlari.

"Kau tidak perlu menungguku." Ia berhenti di samping Yamaguchi, kontan mengerutkan kening.

Atas sapaan itu, Yamaguchi mendongak. Kentara sekali ia tengah melamun dan tak mengantisipasi kedatangan Kei.

"Tsukki!" Senyumnya lalu menyusul, perpaduan kecanggungan dan kelembutan yang sangat familiar—kendati Kei tahu bahwa Yamaguchi juga sedang menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya terlalu banyak; oh, betapa Kei bisa melihat semua rasa penasaran itu dari mata Yamaguchi yang agak memicing, dari jemarinya yang memilin tali tas dalam gerakan ragu-ragu. Kini Yamaguchi memindahkan bobot tubuh dari satu kaki ke kaki lainnya, kelihatan tak nyaman seakan merasa terjebak di balik kulitnya sendiri. "Um, kau sudah selesai…?"

"Sudah."

"Oh." Yamaguchi lalu bergumam tak jelas sebagai respon, dan kepalanya masih tertunduk ketika mereka mulai berjalan. Kei menyamakan irama langkah dengan sahabatnya itu, membiarkan _headphone_ -nya tersampir di leher dan untuk beberapa saat ia juga tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia ikut tertunduk, seolah dengan itu ia bisa mengetahui bagian mana dari aspal jalanan yang dianggap menarik oleh Yamaguchi. Dan setelah dua menit yang penuh rasa bosan, Kei mengangkat dagu lagi. Ia melirik Yamaguchi, menatap sahabatnya lekat-lekat, memperhatikan matanya yang muram, menyadari dirinya diam-diam menghitung berapa kali Yamaguchi menghela napas semenjak tadi.

Ia tahu tak ada gunanya bertanya 'kenapa'. Karena Yamaguchi hanya akan menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban; karena ia sudah lebih dulu tahu jawabannya.

"Aku menolaknya." Kei tahu-tahu bergumam. Pelan, sangat pelan. Jemarinya menutup dan membuka di sisi tubuh, kebiasaan ketika ia sedang merasa sedikit gugup. ( _Untuk apa_ gugup? Kei tidak ingin, _belum_ ingin mengakuinya.) "Kau tahu, aku tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

Yamaguchi mengerjap. Bibir pemuda itu terbuka seakan hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi segera dirapatkan kembali—dan selagi Yamaguchi memperpanjang kebisuannya, Kei memalingkan pandangan, merasa wajahnya sendiri sedang agak menghangat. Setelah itu mereka berjalan sambil ditemani keheningan, hanya ada suara klakson mobil dan denting bel sepeda yang menyela sesekali. Secara ganjil, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai obrolan. Kei jauh lebih terbiasa dengan Yamaguchi yang tak ragu-ragu berceloteh di sampingnya sehingga menit-menit selanjutnya ia habiskan dengan berpikir keras, bertanya-tanya dalam hati kesalahan apa yang tak sengaja ia perbuat. Namun baru saja ia hendak bersuara, Yamaguchi tiba-tiba menoleh.

"…kau tidak membuatnya menangis, kan, Tsukki?"

"Sepertinya tidak." Kali ini Kei yang tanpa sadar menghela napas. Lega. Ia pikir Yamaguchi akan mendiamkannya lebih lama dari ini. "Entahlah. Sepertinya memang tidak."

"Baiklah." Yamaguchi mengangguk dan Kei tidak mengerti apa makna dari 'baiklah' itu. Tetapi ia tahu bahwa setelah ini mereka akan beralih ke topik lain, akan berhenti mempertahankan topik yang begitu tak menyamankan ini ( _tentang seorang gadis dan pernyataan cintanya, tentang surat beramplop merah muda yang disodorkan pada Kei tepat ketika ia baru keluar dari ruang kelas—Kei tidak tahu apa yang bisa dikatakan_ penting _dari itu_ ). "…baiklah." Yamaguchi mengulang kata-katanya, kali ini lebih perlahan.

"Kalau kau terus menunduk, kau bisa menabrak tong sampah di depanmu."

Setidaknya, Yamaguchi terkekeh canggung atas kelakar tersebut. "Mm. Maaf, Tsukki." Ia mengusap tengkuk, berjalan menghindari tong sampah yang berada di pinggir trotoar, dan Kei tidak melewatkan lirikan singkat yang ditujukan Yamaguchi padanya.

"Kenapa?"

"U-Uh, tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

 _Jangan berbohong_.

"Ya sudah." Alih-alih memastikan sekali lagi, Kei pada akhirnya hanya mengedikkan bahu, sementara jemarinya memainkan kabel _headphone_ yang menggantung di dekat lehernya. Sulit untuk mengenyahkan rasa tidak nyaman itu dari benaknya sekarang. _Kenapa Yamaguchi memasang ekspresi semurung itu? Apa lagi-lagi ini salahnya? Karena semalam ia tidak membalas pesan LINE terakhir dari sahabatnya itu gara-gara tak sengaja tertidur, atau karena ia datang sedikit terlambat ke tempat perjanjian mereka tadi pagi? Tidak, Yamaguchi sudah terlalu lama menjadi sahabatnya sehingga tak pernah keberatan untuk menoleransi semua itu. Ah, mungkin karena—_

"…ng, Tsukki?"

Menghentikan lamunannya, Kei mengangkat sebelah alis, tanda bahwa ia tengah menunggu Yamaguchi melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Hm?"

"Tadi, ada gadis lain yang menitipkan surat untukmu." Ia melihat Yamaguchi membuka risleting tas untuk mengeluarkan selembar—tidak, _tiga_ lembar amplop yang masing-masing punya warna berbeda. Yamaguchi menggenggam ketiganya dengan kedua tangan, menatap permukaan amplop dengan kening berkerut dalam-dalam. Lantas pemuda itu tertawa pelan seolah mendadak menemukan humor dari tumpukan surat tersebut. "Tsukki terkenal sekali, ya."

"Mereka menitipkan itu padamu?"

"Begitulah. _Seperti biasa_."

Meski Yamaguchi menyatakan itu dengan ringan, dengan cengiran lebar di wajah, ada yang tak Kei sukai dari nada bicara Yamaguchi.

"Bukan mauku, kan."

"Memang." Yamaguchi menyetujui, menyodorkan tiga lembar surat itu pada Kei. "Aku juga heran, seseorang yang sesinis dirimu bisa-bisanya populer di antara para anak perempuan."

Kei ikut tersenyum walau tipis. Ia tak menyambut surat di tangan Yamaguchi. "Kau boleh membuangnya."

"E-eh, kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak akan membacanya?"

"Tidak boleh begitu, Tsukki!"

Berpura-pura bodoh, Kei menatap kosong jalanan di hadapan mereka. "Kenapa?"

"M-mereka sudah repot-repot menulis untukmu, kan. Setidaknya kau bisa membacanya dulu…"

"Walau pada akhirnya aku tidak akan mempertimbangkan apapun yang mereka tulis di sana?"

"Walau pada akhirnya kau akan tetap menolak mereka."

Kei merapatkan bibir. Ia melirik Yamaguchi lagi setelah beberapa saat, dan sedetik kemudian ia merasa telah mengambil keputusan yang salah—karena ia tahu bahwa ia hanya sedang berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan salah satu _kelemahannya_. Ya, Kei tidak menyukai raut wajah muram itu—tidak menyukai bibir Yamaguchi yang mengerucut kecil seakan-akan yang Kei lakukan adalah membakar ketiga lembar surat tersebut tepat di hadapan para pengirimnya.

Menghembuskan napas terang-terangan, Kei mengambil ketiga amplop itu dari tangan Yamaguchi. Ia memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas lewat satu gerakan cepat. Lagi-lagi Kei yang kalah.

"Aku akan membacanya di rumah." Dan ketika ia mendapati raut murung itu masih bertahan di wajah Yamaguchi, Kei menghela napas lagi. Kadang ada saat-saat ketika tahun-tahun panjang persahabatan mereka terasa percuma. Ia masih kesulitan memahami Yamaguchi yang bertingkah _seperti ini_. "Jangan berwajah seperti itu."

Yamaguchi nampaknya begitu bersikeras untuk tak membalas tatapan Kei. " _Seperti itu_? Apa maksudmu?"

Tak menjawab (sekaligus berpura-pura melewatkan sindiran dalam kalimat Yamaguchi), Kei hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil tas Yamaguchi. Mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari sahabatnya tersebut, ia menenteng tas itu di salah satu bahunya, sehingga kini ia menyokong beban dari dua tas sekolah mereka. "Kau kelihatan seperti sedang tidak enak badan." Ia berkomentar singkat (omong kosong lagi, _tentu saja_ ) selagi tangannya membenarkan posisi tali tas di bahu. Dan sesungguhnya ini bukan masalah besar bagi Kei. Ini yang biasa ia lakukan— _hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan Kei_ jika ia tahu Yamaguchi sedang menyimpan kejengkelan padanya.

Ya. _Kejengkelan_.

( _Kau_ benar. Hubungan yang ada di antara ia dan Yamaguchi Tadashi sama sekali tak bisa dinamakan dengan _persahabatan_. Karena Kei tahu mereka _lebih_ dari itu. Karena Kei tahu ia dan Yamaguchi tak sebegitu bebalnya; mereka tak sepayah Hinata dan Kageyama. Kapan Yamaguchi memiliki nyali untuk mengakuinya? Kapan _Kei_ bisa berhenti bersikap pengecut?)

Dan setelah beberapa blok perumahan yang dilewati, setelah menit-menit lain yang mereka lalui dalam kesenyapan, Kei kembali buka suara.

"Sepertinya aku tahu cara agar surat-surat seperti ini berhenti menggangguku."

Kali ini, ia berhasil membuat perhatian Yamaguchi teralihkan lagi padanya. Yamaguchi seketika melupakan misinya untuk mengabaikan Kei; sekarang pemuda itu menatap Kei dengan heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kei menghabiskan lima detik penuh untuk membisu. Lalu ia menaikkan kacamata dengan sebelah tangan. Berusaha mempertahankan wajah jemunya yang biasa. _Berusaha_. Karena, ayolah, ini _sama sekali bukan_ perkara besar— "Kau bisa berpacaran denganku."

Tepat di akhir kalimatnya, Kei berhenti melangkah. Yamaguchi juga. Napas Kei kini terasa membeku di tenggorokan; ia hampir-hampir yakin bahwa dunia akan berhenti berputar jika ia berani-beraninya bernapas.

Lalu Kei berdeham, memecah dinding es di antara mereka, hanya dapat berharap wajahnya tak memanas terlalu lama. "…maksudku, _berpura-pura_ berpacaran denganku."

.

.

 **to be continued**

.

.

 **a/n** : please tell me you'll stay belum kelar, tapi saya malah bikin fic multichapter lagi, maafkaaaan orz sayang idenya kalau nggak direalisasikan, soalnya. Dari kapanan saya udah gemes pengen bikin Tsukkiyama fake/pretend relationship, dan saya seneng banget dikasih kesempatan buat nulis prompt itu sekarang :'') rencananya sih nggak bakal panjang-panjang, mungkin fic ini bakal sepanjang 3-4 chapter aja. Tadinya mau saya jadiin one-shot tapi kayaknya bakal terlalu panjang orz. Btw judul fic dan judul chapter © Simple Plan – Boom. Terima kasih telah membaca ya, dan tentu saja saya menerima feedback/kritik/komentar untuk fic ini, hehehe :'')


	2. Chapter 2

**we're good, we're solid, we're gold**

.

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

.

.

 **Chapter 2: you make my crazy little heart go (and now i never want to let go)**

.

.

Betapapun ia berharap, tak ada keajaiban yang terjadi setelah kebodohan yang diujarkannya tadi. _Maksudku, berpura-pura berpacaran denganku_. Omong-kosong macam apa itu. Kei tertegun seakan-akan ia mendengar kata-kata tersebut dari mulut orang lain, dan matanya masih terarah ke titik lain yang bukan-mata-Yamaguchi-Tadashi.

Sudah sejak lama ia menunggu-nunggu datangnya saat ketika ia bisa berhenti menjadi seorang pengecut. Sudah sejak lama ia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan itu pada Yamaguchi, ' _kau bisa berpacaran denganku'_ , tetapi pada akhirnya _'berpura-pura'_ itu menjadi tambahan yang tak diperlukan; kekacauan yang merusak segalanya. Kei menyadari bahwa efek dari satu kata tersebut begitu hebat, terutama untuknya. _Apa ia harus meralatnya sekarang?_ Kei mengerutkan kening, tahu bahwa harga dirinya takkan mengizinkan itu. Lalu apa? _Lalu. Apa. Yang. Harus ia lakukan. Sekarang?_

"Aku—hei, tunggu." Tanpa pikir panjang, selagi kecemasan berkelebat di dalam kepalanya, Kei mengulurkan tangan untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yamaguchi. Sebetulnya ia tak membutuhkan gestur itu, karena Yamaguchi tak menunjukkan gelagat hendak pergi atau semacamnya, namun tak ada salahnya berantisipasi. Kei belum ingin menerima penolakan yang _kasat mata_ dari Yamaguchi—ia merasa perlu membela diri, perlu mengatakan sesuatu agar ia tak terdengar terlalu kurang ajar setelah 'usulan'-nya barusan. Dan Yamaguchi masih terperangah, ekspresi terkejut belum meninggalkan wajah sahabatnya itu sejak tiga puluh detik lalu. Namun Yamaguchi membiarkan pergelangan tangannya digenggam, dan Kei memutuskan bahwa itu merupakan pertanda yang tak begitu buruk.

Kei juga tahu wajahnya sedang sama-sama memerah sekarang, tetapi ia berusaha mengabaikan fakta itu untuk sejenak.

"Berpura-pura—m-maksudmu…?" Lirih, Yamaguchi bergumam.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu dengan, uh, surat-surat itu."

Pada akhirnya Kei memilih untuk mengatakan omong-kosong yang pertama kali terbetik di benaknya. Matanya masih menolak untuk menatap Yamaguchi dan kini dipicingkan ke sisi lain jalanan. "…dan akan lebih baik kalau gadis-gadis itu tidak mendekat lagi, bukan?"

"Ng…" Terdengar sedang merenungkan kata-kata Kei, Yamaguchi menggigit ujung bibir. "Kau benar, tapi—"

"Sebentar saja." Kei menyela. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia bersikap seenaknya di hadapan Yamaguchi dan sebetulnya ia merasa sedikit bersalah, namun ia bisa merutuki kebodohannya nanti-nanti. "Sampai mereka lupa dengan… entahlah. _Dengan semua ini_." Dengan surat-surat di tasnya, dengan obsesi yang tak ia mengerti dari mana asal-muasalnya. "Tapi kalau kau keberatan, kita tidak perlu—"

"Aku—" Kali ini giliran Yamaguchi yang menyela Kei. Yamaguchi melepaskan genggaman tangan Kei dengan hati-hati, kemudian melangkah mendekat sehingga kali ini Kei tak lagi bisa menghindari pandangan mata pemuda itu. Ia hanya bisa berharap Yamaguchi melewatkan seluruh ' _tidak, aku tidak mau berpura-pura, aku memang menginginkanmu'_ yang barangkali terpantul jelas pada mata Kei kini.

Senyuman ragu kini terbentuk di bibir Yamaguchi. Kei ingin mencium senyuman itu.

"—kau tahu, aku… mungkin aku tidak keberatan. Tapi, benar tidak apa-apa, Tsukki?"

Bahu Kei terasa merileks perlahan ketika ketegangan singkat itu mulai meninggalkannya. Ia merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkan, karena ujaran Yamaguchi membuatnya— _senang_.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kei menjawab dengan gumaman. Menahan dirinya untuk mengatakan bahwa, _ya, ia sudah menunggu-nunggu ini terjadi sejak lama._ "Lagipula aku tak yakin kau bisa berpura-pura." Ia kemudian menyeringai malas.

"…bukankah itu seharusnya kata-kataku?"

Dan Kei meloloskan tawa pelan atas balasan Yamaguchi. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Kau benar-benar seenaknya, Tsukki." Telah menyerah dengan sisa argumennya, pada akhirnya Yamaguchi menghembuskan napas, pundaknya nampak merileks, lantas pemuda itu mendengus geli sendiri. "Tsukishima-Kei-Si-Penghancur-Hati-Para-Anak-Perempuan." Ia melempar candaan tersebut seraya menonjok pelan bahu Kei—tetapi Yamaguchi setidaknya tertawa saat mengujarkan itu. Mungkin segala sesuatu tentang 'berpura-pura' ini bukanlah masalah besar bagi Yamaguchi. Mungkin persahabatan mereka menjadi alasan yang kuat bagi Yamaguchi untuk membantu Kei, untuk meladeni sekaligus memaklumi sisi paling kekanakan dalam diri Kei…

Mungkin Kei tak mengacau terlalu jauh.

(Mungkin. _Entahlah_.)

.

.

.

Atau mungkin, Yamaguchi sudah melupakan 'perjanjian' kecil mereka segera setelah hari berganti. Entahlah. Kalau bisa, _kalau saja ia bisa_ , Kei ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Melupakan.

Sejak _pernyataannya_ kemarin, tidak ada perubahan apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka. Ia dan Yamaguchi saling mengirim pesan hingga larut malam seperti biasa, ia berjanji untuk meminjamkan tugas Bahasa Inggrisnya pada Yamaguchi sambil memperingatkan agar pemuda itu bangun lebih pagi esok harinya, dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membahas tentang perjanjian itu sampai 'selamat tidur' pada akhirnya diketikkan. Oh, seharusnya Kei tak terkejut lagi. Ia sudah menduganya: bahwa mereka berdua terlalu pengecut untuk… _perubahan_.

"Pagi, Tsukki!"

Kei berhenti menatap layar ponselnya, menoleh ke sumber suara yang familiar itu. "Yamaguchi." Ia menyapa seperti biasa, membalas senyum lebar Yamaguchi dengan anggukan samar. "Kau terlambat lima menit." Keningnya berkerut ketika ia menatap arloji di tangannya.

"Maaf, Tsukki." Yamaguchi tersenyum, mengacak rambutnya sendiri yang pagi ini lebih berantakan dari biasa. "Semalam aku… uh, tidur terlarut larut. Lalu bangun kesiangan."

Kei mengangkat sebelah alis. "Jadi 'oyasumi' itu bohong?"

"B-Bukan begitu!" Yamaguchi melambaikan kedua tangannya, nampak agak panik. "Aku… hanya kesulitan tidur. Lalu tahu-tahu sudah pukul satu pagi dan—begitulah." Ia tertawa pelan, dan melirik Kei selagi melebarkan senyum canggungnya. "Maaf."

Ia berlama-lama menatap Yamaguchi. "Padahal kau yang tiap hari memperingatkanku supaya mematikan komputer di bawah pukul sebelas malam."

Atas candaan itu, Yamaguchi tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih ringan. "Karena kalau kau tidur larut setiap hari gara-gara terlalu lama berkeliaran di _dashboard_ Tumblr-mu, kacamatamu bisa bertambah tebal, Tsukki."

"…kata siapa?" Kei melempar delikan masam pada trotoar jalanan.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu, dasar bodoh." Cengiran Yamaguchi nampak menyebalkan di mata Kei (meski Kei pada akhirnya ikut tertawa pelan setelahnya)—dan untuk sejenak Kei tak tahu harus merasa lega atau malah kecewa, karena mereka betul-betul bersikap seperti biasa. Kini mereka masih berdiri di perempatan dekat rumah Kei. Jalanan sepi, kabut masih menggantung samar, matahari bersembunyi di balik gumpalan awan mendung yang mulai menebal di sudut-sudut langit. Sepuluh menit sebelum latihan pagi dimulai; mereka akan terlambat jika tak segera bergegas.

Kei berdeham, tiba-tiba. "Yang kemarin kukatakan itu—"

 _Kau boleh melupakannya, Yamaguchi._ Namun ia menemukan suaranya membeku sebelum terujarkan. Jemari Kei bergerak tak nyaman dalam saku _gakuran_ , dikepalkan erat-erat. Dan, _sialan_ , wajahnya menghangat tanpa ia inginkan. Seharusnya ia tak memutuskan untuk mengungkit-ungkit itu lagi.

"A-Ah, yang kemarin—"

"Kupikir—"

"Tsukki, aku—"

Kalimat mereka saling berbenturan, tak ada satupun yang rampung, dan Kei tak berhasil menambahkan apa-apa ketika ia merasakan Yamaguchi _menubruknya_. Dua lengan kini terlingkar di pinggang Kei, mencengkeram baju seragamnya erat-erat—seketika, Kei kesulitan bernapas. Dan ia tahu betul bahwa itu bukan hanya akibat Yamaguchi Tadashi yang, tiada angin dan tiada hujan, mendadak saja _**memeluknya**_.

Kei tak berkedip. Dahi Yamaguchi bersandar di pundaknya sebelum ia sempat mencerna situasi mereka.

"Yama—"

"…Tsukki, a-ada Sakaki- _san_. Arahjamdua." Tubuh Kei agak limbung ketika ia merasakan bobot tubuh Yamaguchi makin bersandar padanya, dan rengkuhan di pinggangnya mengerat, dan Kei butuh beberapa detik untuk memroses kalimat-tanpa-jeda itu. Untuk mengingat lagi cara bernapas yang benar.

Tangannya menggantung di udara, tepat di belakang punggung Yamaguchi, sementara darah di balik pipinya terasa mendidih. Yamaguchi terlalu dekat.

"Dan…?" Ia menemukan lagi suaranya, namun hanya berhasil bergumam. Kei kemudian menolehkan kepala. _Arah jam dua? Sakaki?_

Tetapi, setelah terpaku sekian detik, ia pada akhirnya paham. Sakaki. Ia ingat bahwa nama itu tertera di bagian penghujung surat yang dibacanya semalam. Kei mendongak, memicing untuk melihat ke seberang jalan—dan, ya, _mungkin_ gadis berambut panjang itu bernama Sakaki. _Anak kelas sebelah?_ Tak ada ingatan tertentu yang terasa familiar tentang gadis tersebut. Sementara itu wajah Yamaguchi makin bersandar pada ceruk bahu Kei, dan Kei kini bisa merasakan napas Yamaguchi di kulitnya. Ia berusaha mengatur napas, mulai khawatir detak jantungnya bisa terdengar dalam jarak sedekat ini. _Terlalu dekat_. Tetapi ia tidak ingin Yamaguchi melepaskannya.

"…baiklah." Tanpa betul-betul berpikir, tanpa betul-betul mengetahui makna dari 'baiklah' yang barusan ia bisikkan, Kei mengangguk.

 _Sakaki-san. Surat cinta. Berpura-pura berpacaran agar gadis-gadis itu kehilangan minat dengan Tsukishima Kei._ Hanya itu tiga alasan yang membuat Kei merasa dirinya bisa dimaafkan jika ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yamaguchi sekarang.

Kei, kemudian, mendapati dirinya menghitung mundur dalam hati.

Tiga, dua, satu detik—

"…tidak apa-apa, kan—" Yamaguchi mendadak bergumam, hampir berbisik, menyela kebimbangan Kei. "—kalau aku… melakukan ini?"

Tangannya yang semula membeku di udara kini bergerak, melingkari punggung Yamaguchi dengan gerakan perlahan. Hati-hati. Kei kini bisa mengendus wangi shampoo Yamaguchi, bisa merasakan rambut pemuda itu menggelitik pipi. Kei tidak menjawab Yamaguchi dengan kata-kata; alih-alih, ia ikut mengeratkan pelukan.

Ia tahu ini tolol. Ia tahu bahwa ini tidak benar, ia tahu bahwa mereka barangkali hanya berujung menghadirkan tontonan konyol di hadapan Sakaki- _san_ serta lusinan pejalan kaki lainnya…

…ah, benar. Ini— _konyol_.

Kei menelan ludah namun pelukannya tak dilonggarkan. Sementara itu burung terdengar berkicau, berbaur dengan suara kendaraan bermotor. Kabut telah sepenuhnya memudar dari udara, digantikan sinar matahari pagi yang menerobos sela-sela ranting pohon. "Kita kelihatan bodoh, Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi mengangguk samar, meringis pelan. "...ini _memang_ memalukan. Maaf."

.

.

.

Dan setelah Sakaki berbalik, setelah sosok gadis itu menghilang di antara kerumunan pejalan kaki yang lain, Kei mundur lebih dulu. Ia melepaskan pelukan mereka, berbalik tanpa basa-basi, kemudian menggumamkan _'ayo, Yamaguchi'_ sambil melangkah cepat-cepat. Ia hampir-hampir tak bisa mendengar kebisingan jalan raya di antara suara detak jantungnya sendiri.

Berpura-pura berpacaran, jelas, merupakan misi bunuh diri untuk Tsukishima Kei. Ia _betul-betul_ harus mendiskusikan ulang seluruh rencananya ini dengan Yamaguchi Tadashi begitu mendapat kesempatan.

.

.

 **to be continued**

.

.

 **a/n** : saya nggak terlalu berpengalaman nulis multi-chaptered fic, jadi komen/kritik/saran akan sangat membantu! :')))


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

 **Chapter 3: what we got is unbreakable**

.

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

.

.

"Lain kali," Kei berdeham. Sadar bahwa Yamaguchi mungkin takkan mendengar suaranya di tengah-tengah keributan kelas, ia menggeser kursinya sedikit, mendekat. Kendati begitu tatapannya terarah penuh-penuh pada kotak bekal di atas meja; ia bersikap seakan-akan bekalnya adalah satu-satunya penyelamatnya, pengalih perhatian yang paling berharga di sana. Sementara itu otaknya kembali berkhianat, memutar-ulang setiap momen yang terjadi tadi pagi, menajamkan detail demi detail yang untuk saat ini begitu ingin dilupakannya. "…beritahu aku sebelum kau—uh, memeluk."

Yamaguchi serta-merta menyambar kalimatnya, seolah ia adalah seekor ikan yang menunggu-nunggu umpan diceburkan ke dalam air. "Maaf, Tsukki!"

Semi meringis, semi berseru, Yamaguchi menundukkan kepala, kedua telapak tangannya disatukan membentuk gestur minta maaf. Kei bisa melihat pemuda itu larut dalam kecanggungan, dua lengan Yamaguchi kini dikibaskan bingung di udara—ia melihat Yamaguchi yang tiada berbeda dengan Yamaguchi versi enam tahun lalu, ketika mereka pertama kali berbincang dan berkenalan, dan Kei ingat kala itu ia teramat senang atas prospek ' _pada akhirnya, ada seseorang yang bisa kusebut sebagai teman'_. "A-Aku… uh, kukira Tsukki—"

Kei baru saja membuka mulut untuk meminta Yamaguchi diam, tetapi ia lagi-lagi mendengar 'maaf' itu diujarkan Yamaguchi, kali ini lebih pelan. Ia duduk tepat di samping kursi Yamaguchi sekarang, cukup dekat untuk melihat jari-jemari Yamaguchi yang mulai dimainkan canggung di pangkuan. "Aku akan memberitahumu lagi kalau aku akan… memeluk. Tapi—mungkin tidak akan lagi." Yamaguchi tertawa pelan. "Tidak akan di tempat umum seperti tadi pagi, setidaknya. Aku masih malu sampai sekarang, Tsukki."

"…salahmu sendiri."

"Memang benar." Yamaguchi kali ini tersenyum dengan sedikit lebih rileks, dan mulai membuka kotak bekalnya yang semenjak tadi diabaikan. "Dan sekarang, Tsukki pasti ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku—kan…?"

Yamaguchi selalu memiliki insting yang tajam tentang Tsukishima Kei; dan meski mereka telah saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun, Kei selalu terkejut tiap kali pemuda tersebut menunjukkannya.

"Tentu saja." Ia berujar setelah menelan potongan daging dalam bekalnya, menopang dagu. Matanya kali ini mengamati Yamaguchi, lama-lama. " _Banyak_ yang harus kita bicarakan, Yamaguchi."

Di bawah tatapannya, Yamaguchi seakan berusaha keras untuk tak serta-merta menciut menjadi sebutir kerikil. "…uh. Banyak?"

Kei ingin menjelaskan, bahwa _kebodohan_ ini sama sekali bukan salah Yamaguchi, bahwa Yamaguchi kebetulan hanya sedang bernasib sial sehingga harus meladeni misi kekanakan Tsukishima Kei, tetapi ia tetap bungkam. Kei menggeser kotak bekalnya ke samping setelah beberapa saat, kemudian membuka buku catatannya yang kebetulan belum ia masukkan ke dalam tas. Satu tangannya yang lain menggenggam pensil; Kei mulai menggambar benang kusut di atas kertas catatan itu.

Gugup? Mana mungkin. Tidak. Ia tidak gugup. _Tidak sama sekali…_

"Satu minggu." Setelah jeda yang terasa lebih panjang dari selamanya, Kei mendengar suaranya sendiri, parau dan tak meyakinkan. Entah Kei telah berdeham berapa kali selama lima belas menit terakhir, dan kini ia kembali melakukannya. "Kau mau berpacaran denganku, selama satu minggu ini?"

Kesenyapan yang melebar di antara mereka terasa seperti lubang hitam. Ketenangan Kei terisap ke dalamnya hanya lewat hitungan detik. " _Berpura-pura_." Ia merasa harus menambahkan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Yamaguchi menjawab dalam gumaman, lebih cepat dari yang Kei perkirakan—dan itu membuat Kei mengerjap. Ia mengalihkan tatapan dari buku catatan, namun tak dapat melihat wajah Yamaguchi karena Yamaguchi sekarang tertunduk kembali. "Berpura-pura. Aku tahu. Kita sudah membicarakan ini kemarin kan, Tsukki."

Benar. Benar juga. Tetapi itu saja tidak cukup, bukan? Kali ini mereka telah berpijak di bagian yang paling menyulitkan—kalau saja Yamaguchi sedang menatapnya, anak lelaki itu barangkali bisa dengan mudah melihat kegugupan itu di wajah Kei.

"Satu minggu, atau sampai surat-surat itu berhenti dititipkan padamu."

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan surat—"

"Tapi _aku_ keberatan." Kei mengerutkan kening saat ia menyela tanpa ragu-ragu. Tak habis pikir mengapa Yamaguchi tidak terusik dengan urusan yang mestinya menjadi urusan Kei. "Aku mau _semua itu_ berhenti."

"…kau benar-benar tidak kenal ampun, Tsukki."

"Bukan begitu." Kei menghela napas. "Kita sudah kelas dua SMA, kan? Aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk meladeni… sesuatu semacam surat cinta, atau pernyataan, atau anak-anak perempuan yang bahkan tak kuketahui siapa namanya."

 _Omong-kosong lagi_. Dengan nyinyir ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati berapa variasi pelarian yang masih tersisa dalam benaknya.

"Dan aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku." Yamaguchi ikut menopang dagu, matanya lalu menatap Kei, dipicingkan. Kei tak bisa memaknai arti dari pandangan tersebut. "Kau benar-benar tidak kenal ampun. Seenaknya. Kau tidak akan dapat pacar _sungguhan_ kalau tetap seperti ini, kau tahu."

Namun Yamaguchi tertawa, dan Kei menanggapinya dengan bahu yang merileks. "Memang cuma kau yang paling mengenalku."

"Lalu—berpacaran itu…" Kalimatnya menggantung; Yamaguchi mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Kei, kini kembali terlihat tak nyaman. "Menurutmu bagaimana. Tsukki?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kita harus berpegangan tangan tiap saat?"

Meski ia sudah tak lagi mengunyah bekalnya, Kei nyaris tersedak napasnya sendiri.

"…jangan bodoh." Ia menggumam di balik rahangnya yang merapat. Pensilnya diangkat, ia mendorong bagian ujung pensil hingga menyentuh pelan pipi Yamaguchi. "Seharusnya kau tidak terlalu lama berada di dekat Hinata. Ketololan bisa menular, kau tahu."

"Karena, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi mengerucutkan bibir, mendorong pensilnya sampai menjauh. "Aku tidak pernah berpacaran, kan?"

Kei menyeringai tipis. "Kalau kau tidak pernah, berarti aku juga tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku—tidak tahu." Berpacaran. Ia tentu tak sudi berpelukan (lagi) di jalanan yang ramai oleh manusia, dan bergandengan tangan bukanlah hal yang familiar untuknya. Terutama dengan Yamaguchi. Sedekat apapun mereka, ia masih menjaga jarak. Ia tidak ingin Yamaguchi mengetahui bahwa selama ini Kei menginginkannya, karena pada akhirnya persahabatan mereka yang akan menjadi taruhan. Enam tahun telah berlalu dan Kei tidak ingin mengorbankan apa-apa, tidak ingin kehilangan Yamaguchi terlalu cepat. Kei menatap punggung tangan Yamaguchi, termenung sebentar, lalu segera mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain. "Mungkin berpegangan tangan bukan masalah. Entahlah."

"Dan, kencan?"

"Kencan?"

"Pulang bersama setiap hari? Pergi ke kafe, lalu membeli kopi dan bercakap-cakap selama berjam-jam? Pergi ke bioskop di akhir pekan?" Yamaguchi mengangkat jari-jarinya satu-persatu untuk setiap gagasan.

"Bukankah kita sudah sering melakukannya?"

Jeda. Yamaguchi tak berkedip, kemudian tergelak ringan. "Benar juga, Tsukki."

Dan setelah tawa Yamaguchi usai, Kei menemukan dirinya tak bisa berpaling dari punggung tangan Yamaguchi. Ia menyalahkan gagasan Yamaguchi barusan; seolah ada ide baru yang ditanamkan paksa dalam dirinya, Kei kesulitan mencerabutnya lewat satu kali percobaan saja—akarnya kini terlalu kuat. Ia menelan ludah. Ia berharap rasa hangat di balik pipinya bisa segera menyingkir.

"Yamaguchi, tentang berpegangan tangan itu—"

"Yamaguchi- _kun_!"

Seolah panggilan itu serupa komando penting, mereka sama-sama mendongak. Kei memicing ketika ia melihat seorang anak berambut hitam pendek berdiri di belakang Yamaguchi, dan memberi gadis itu anggukan saat ia melihatnya tersenyum kecil. Teman sekelas mereka, Kimura- _san_. Ia tak terlalu mengenal Kimura; mereka tak pernah duduk berdekatan dan bagi Kei Kimura seperti hidup dalam gelembungnya sendiri, bersahabat baik dengan dua gadis lain yang kelihatan sama-sama pendiam, selalu menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu mereka dalam kelompok-tiga-orang yang tak pernah terpisahkan.

Kei tidak ingin benar-benar memikirkannya, tetapi ia duga, Kimura adalah tipe gadis yang dianggap manis oleh seorang Yamaguchi Tadashi.

"Ada apa, Kimura- _san_?" Yamaguchi menyapa, tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"B-Bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" Kimura memilin ujung rok sekolahnya, nampak gugup seraya melirik sekeliling. "Ini tentang—um, sesuatu. Ada yang mau kutitipkan…"

"E-Eh?"

"Sebentar saja, Yamaguchi- _kun_ , kumohon!" Kimura mendadak menekuk punggung, dalam-dalam, dan Kei hampir menertawakan formalitas yang sangat salah tempat itu. _Hampir_. Namun yang mendominasi benak Kei kini adalah berbagai asumsi. Kimura meminta Yamaguchi ikut dengannya, _sebentar saja, ada yang ingin dititipkan_ …

"Kimura- _san_."

Kei menyela, bersuara sebelum otaknya sempat mempertimbangkan pilihan lain. Dari kursinya ia mendongak, menatap Kimura dengan ekspresi kosong di wajah. Kimura terhenyak di detik yang sama, nampak panik mendengar namanya sendiri disebutkan, dan Kei bisa melihat mata gadis itu membulat penuh praduga.

"Lain kali saja? Dia sedang makan siang." Tangan Kei kemudian meraih punggung tangan Yamaguchi, menggenggam tangan pemuda itu, menautkan jari-jemari mereka.

Kei lalu berpaling. Ia bisa merasakan keningnya berkerut terlalu dalam sekarang; ada perasaan yang serupa dengan kejengkelan di dasar perutnya, bercokol dan mengendap dan memilin seisi perutnya dengan teramat semena-mena. Dan begitu ia mendengar Kimura berseru ' _b-baiklah! Maafkan aku!_ ', begitu ia mendengar Yamaguchi membalas ucapan Kimura dengan seruan juga ("Tidak apa-apa, Kimura-san!"), begitu ia mendengar langkah gadis itu tergopoh-gopoh menjauhi mereka, ia menghembuskan napas yang tanpa disadarinya telah ia tahan semenjak tadi.

Ia menatap tautan jemari mereka. Kulit Yamaguchi kelihatan sedikit kecokelatan jika dibandingkan dengan kulit pucat Kei. Jari pemuda itu terasa sedikit kasar, mungkin karena latihan _serve_ intensifnya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Kei kemudian menyadari bahwa ia menggenggam terlalu erat sampai-sampai tak menyediakan sedikit pun ruang bagi Yamaguchi untuk menggenggam balik—

"…Tsukki?"

Bisa didengarnya Yamaguchi mengujar pelan, dengan hati-hati; ia mendongak dan tatapan matanya berbenturan dengan tatapan Yamaguchi.

"Ya?" Kei menjawab terlalu cepat, tak sempat menata-ulang ketenangannya.

"Tanganku—" Lalu Yamaguchi tertawa canggung setelah sempat menjeda; satu tangannya yang bebas mengusap tengkuk. "—a-aku… um, makan siangku belum habis dan—uh…"

Oh. _Tangan kanan_. Kei terlambat menyimpulkannya, dan karena itulah punggungnya segera menegak. Wajahnya memerah, barangkali sampai ke kulit leher juga. "Maaf—"

Kalimat Kei terputus di pertengahan. Mata Kei sontak memicing ketika ia melihat Yamaguchi mengulurkan tangan kirinya—bisa ia lihat Yamaguchi ragu-ragu untuk sejenak. Pemuda itu menggigit ujung bibir, terlihat bimbang seakan-akan diminta untuk menyeberangi jembatan kayu yang sangat rapuh. "Tsukki, mau memegang tangan kiriku saja…?"

"…"

Setidaknya, kali ini Kei cukup tahu diri untuk segera melepaskan tangan mereka. Ia kemudian mendorongkan ujung pensilnya lagi pada kening Yamaguchi, berharap benda itu dapat sekaligus mengencangkan sekrup dalam otak Yamaguchi secara instan.

"…berisik, Yamaguchi." Ia menggumamkan protesnya, membuang tatap. Kalimat pelannya itu dengan mudah ditelan oleh keriuhan kelas yang makin menebal.

.

.

.

"Melihat yang terjadi tadi siang, siapapun bisa tahu kalau kita sedang berpura-pura, Tsukki."

"Tidak usah dibahas lagi." _Itu memalukan_ ; Kei melanjutkan dalam hati, tak habis pikir mengapa Yamaguchi gemar membahas topik tersebut terus-menerus.

"Maaf, Tsukki." Tanpa mencantumkan rasa bersalah sedikitpun di nada bicaranya, seperti biasa, Yamaguchi Tadashi melebarkan cengiran.

Latihan klub voli baru selesai setengah jam lalu; matahari menyiram latar belakang dalam cahaya oranye yang menyilaukan. Suara Hinata dan Kageyama terdengar dari kejauhan sekalipun, tengah memperebutkan bakpau daging yang rupanya hanya tersisa satu di toko Sakanoshita. Suara langkah kaki Kei dan Yamaguchi bersahutan, tepi lengan mereka sesekali bersentuhan karena tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang mau memperlebar jarak di antara bahu masing-masing. Ini bukan kesengajaan. Mungkin ini cuma kebiasaan, sejak lama, walau Kei tak bisa lagi mengingat kapan awal mulanya.

Sekawanan gagak menjerit di dekat cakrawala. Lebih berisik dari biasanya. Namun belum cukup untuk membuat Tsukishima Kei bisa melarikan diri dari isi kepalanya sendiri.

"Tapi aku," Kei bergumam, "memang tak pernah berpegangan tangan dengan siapapun."

 _Tidak usah dibahas lagi,_ katamu? Kei bisa mendengar dirinya-di-masa-lalu melemparkan ejekan itu telak-telak ke mukanya.

"Aku juga, Tsukki. Jadi kita memang sama-sama payah."

Atas pengakuan Yamaguchi, Kei mengizinkan dirinya tersenyum geli. "Menurutmu kapan kita bisa terbiasa?"

"Berpegangan tangan?"

Kei mengangguk, dan Yamaguchi membalasnya dengan gelengan. Senyum pemuda itu menipis.

"…tidak tahu, Tsukki."

Ia juga. Kau tahu, _ia juga_. Kei menatap telapak tangannya yang menggantung di sisi tubuh—bertanya-tanya apakah kali ini ia punya nyali untuk memulai hal lain yang sangat, sangat diinginkannya. Lalu Kei ganti menatap tangan Yamaguchi, mencermati, lama; seolah-olah khusus hari ini sarafnya bekerja lewat cara yang menakjubkan, Kei masih bisa mengingat seperti apa kehangatan tangan Yamaguchi di antara jari-jarinya sendiri.

Kei perlahan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Yamaguchi. Satu tangannya yang lain memilin pelan kabel _headphone_ -nya.

"Kalau tidak mau rencana kita terbongkar cepat-cepat, mungkin kita harus terbiasa."

Omong-kosongnya bahkan tak lagi bisa dinomori karena Kei telah kehilangan hitungan.

(Hei, apakah ia terdengar penuh desperasi? Yamaguchi telah mengenalnya sejak lama, dan apakah itu berarti Yamaguchi bisa membaca Kei semudah membuka lembaran buku? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan bagai menumbuhkan sayap di dalam kepala Kei, terbang hilir-mudik tanpa arah, membuatnya terdistraksi dan kesulitan berpikir jernih.)

Namun tangannya tetap terulur, membeku di udara. Menunggu.

.

.

.

Sebetulnya, gagasan Kei adalah jenis yang logis. Rasional. Mereka harus terbiasa berpegangan tangan agar tak ada satupun dari gadis-gadis itu yang curiga. Agar surat dan pernyataan cinta dan seluruh ' _Yamaguchi-kun, apa aku boleh menitipkan surat ini padamu?_ ' bisa berhenti lekas-lekas. Lagipula apa yang sulit dari sekadar menautkan jari-jemari? _Mudah_.

Kei mengulang satu kata itu berulang kali dalam benaknya, mudah _, mudah_ —tetapi begitu telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan, Kei menemukan dirinya nyaris saja tersandung kakinya sendiri di menit-menit selanjutnya. Ia selalu berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di detik yang tepat sehingga harga dirinya masih terselamatkan, tetapi detak jantungnya tak mendapat nasib baik yang sama. Tangan mereka kini bertautan. Tak ada lagi jarak yang tersisa di antara kulit. Entah siapa yang memulai, namun jari-jemarinya telah terjalin erat dengan jari-jari Yamaguchi. _Genggaman-tangan-ala-pasangan!_ , Yamaguchi menamai tautan tangan mereka sambil tertawa, namun Yamaguchi juga membisu setelahnya. Perjalanan pulang mereka diisi oleh suara daun yang hancur di bawah sol sepatu, oleh angin yang bersiul mengumumkan kedatangan malam.

Diperhatikannya trotoar yang memanjang lurus di hadapan mereka. Kei bertanya-tanya tinggal berapa meter lagi yang tersisa sampai ia dan Yamaguchi tiba di perempatan tempat mereka biasanya berpisah jalan.

"Tanganmu hangat." Ia berkomentar, dengan payah.

Yamaguchi terkekeh sebagai tanggapan. "Tanganmu seperti baru dikeluarkan dari lemari es."

"…tidak sedingin itu. Jangan berlebihan."

" _Sedingin itu_ , Tsukki."

 _Oh. Dingin seperti hatiku?_ Meski sayang sekali, ia urung mengutarakan kelakar bodoh tersebut karena mendadak Yamaguchi menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kei ikut berhenti. Ia lalu menolehkan kepala, bertanya-tanya lewat picingan mata… tepat ketika Yamaguchi menyandarkan kening pada bahunya.

Dan satu-satunya reaksi Kei hanyalah terdiam, napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan.

Ada sirkuit yang terasa putus dalam otaknya, sirkuit yang sebelum ini tak pernah Kei sadari keberadaannya. Bahunya dan bahu Yamaguchi sekarang merapat; Kei bisa merasakan Yamaguchi menyandarkan separuh dari bobot tubuhnya pada pundak Kei, dan ketika Kei menunduk ia melihat wajah Yamaguchi memerah sampai ke ujung telinga.

"Bagaimana cara supaya bisa terbiasa berpegangan tangan?" Yamaguchi bertanya dalam gumaman. Suaranya terbata, terdengar ragu-ragu, sedikit tak jelas karena terbungkam permukaan kain jaket Kei. "…Mungkin aku tidak bisa terbiasa."

 _Ini lebih memalukan dari berpelukan_ , Kei setuju dalam hitungan detik. Namun ia rupanya juga butuh sekian detik tambahan hanya untuk mengingat cara bersuara. Sekali lagi ia menunduk, mendapati wajah Yamaguchi yang makin merah padam—dan Kei diam-diam bersyukur Yamaguchi sedang tak dapat melihat rona serupa pada wajah Kei sekarang.

"Aku juga."

Setelah menjeda, Tsukishima Kei berbisik, dengan tolol ia berharap hanya dirinya yang dapat mendengar tukasan itu.

(Dan sekarang, semakin sulit menemukan alasan untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Bahkan, _tidak ada alasan_.

Maka Kei tak melakukannya. Ia, bersikap egois seperti biasa.)

.

.

 **to be continued**

.

.

 **a/n** : terima kasih buat yang sudah kirim review dan yang sudah fave/follow ya, saya seneng banget masih ada yang mau baca fic ini huhu T_T terima kasih juga telah membacaa~ :'') (psst, kemungkinan fic ini bakal sepanjang 5-6 chapter, doakan bisa selesai ya ehehe.)


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

 **Chapter 4: you shine bright like lighters in the dark**

.

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

.

.

Diam-diam ia mencoba menakar jumlah uang jajan seorang Sawamura Daichi setiap harinya, karena dua belas _chuukaman_ jelas bisa dikategorikan sebagai pengeluaran besar-besaran, terutama bagi seseorang yang baru saja memasuki jenjang perkuliahan dan tak punya satu pun kerja sambilan. Mungkin Sawamura memang kebetulan berada di lingkungan keluarga kaya-raya, uang jajannya tiga kali lipat uang jajan anak lelaki seumurannya, atau… entahlah.

Bakpau daging itu dibagikan sang mantan kapten segera setelah mereka tiba di Sakanoshita, satu bakpau untuk setiap anggota klub sebagai 'ucapan terima kasih' karena diizinkan berkunjung menonton latihan, namun Kei memberikan bagiannya pada Yamaguchi sebab ia tidak terbiasa melahap makanan tepat setelah latihan fisik selesai. Ia dan Yamaguchi sekarang duduk berdampingan, di bangku kayu yang terpisah agak jauh dari Hinata dan yang lain. Kei memperhatikan PSP di tangan Tanaka Ryuunosuke dengan mata jemu, menduga bahwa teman-teman satu timnya sedang meributkan cara untuk menamatkan _game_ yang sudah Kei tamatkan tahun lalu dalam kurun satu bulan saja. Tidakkah terpikirkan oleh mereka untuk mengecilkan volume suara? Keributan yang diciptakan Hinata dan Nishinoya barangkali bisa terdengar hingga kota sebelah. Minimal.

"Kau kelihatan ingin bergabung dengan mereka, Tsukki." Yamaguchi terkekeh di sampingnya, mulut sibuk mengunyah bakpau daging.

"Yang benar saja." Kei mendengus, memasang raut wajah seolah kata-kata Yamaguchi adalah hinaan telak untuknya. "Kau mau bertaruh, berapa lama mereka akan duduk di sana cuma untuk menyelesaikan stage _pertama_?"

"Dasar sombong." Tersenyum tipis, Yamaguchi ikut melirik teman-teman satu tim mereka. "Hinata kelihatan seperti bocah yang baru pertama kali melihat konsol _game_ seumur hidupnya. Lucu sekali."

"Standar lucumu perlu dipertanyakan." Kei terkekeh masam. Telah kehilangan ketertarikan dengan kebodohan teman-temannya, kini ia mulai mengamati remah-remah bakpau di sudut bibir Yamaguchi. Matanya lalu memicing. "Kau yakin bisa menghabiskan dua _chuukaman_ sendirian?"

"Mudah, Tsukki. Mudah. Aku masih kelaparan, bahkan." Yamaguchi tertunduk, menatap _chuukaman_ yang tinggal tersisa setengah di tangannya.

Kei ikut tertunduk, melihat tangan kanannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan kiri Yamaguchi.

Dua hari berlalu sejak saat itu. Lima hari tersisa, dan ia pikir ia belum terbiasa, karena itulah ia mengusulkan agar berpegangan tangan itu menjadi sesuatu yang harus mereka lakukan setiap hari. Bagian dari adaptasi. Agar mereka bisa meyakinkan orang-orang di sekitarnya bahwa surat-surat berisi pernyataan cinta itu tak lagi ada gunanya. Ya, misi mulia Kei dan Yamaguchi kini adalah mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa sejak dua hari lalu Tsukishima Kei sudah memiliki Yamaguchi Tadashi—telah menjadi milik Yamaguchi Tadashi. Ini hanya permainan. Bagian dari keegoisan Kei karena rupanya ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan jika kita bicara tentang _permainan_ , maka itu berarti _awal dan akhir_. Ketika kita memulai, maka kita sekaligus menandatangani perjanjian untuk menyudahi.

Lima hari tersisa. Tangan Yamaguchi terasa hangat di antara lingkupan jemarinya. Mungkin lama-kelamaan Kei akan melupakan seperti apa rasanya _tidak_ berpegangan tangan dengan Yamaguchi Tadashi—dan sungguh, itu sama sekali _bukan_ kabar baik.

"Apalagi hal lain yang dilakukan pasangan yang berpacaran?"

Sebelum Kei sempat menyaring isi pikirannya, ia menemukan dirinya telanjur bergumam. Betapa Kei ingin mengulurkan tangan untuk meremukkan pertanyaan itu di antara jari-jemarinya.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku belum pernah berpacaran, kan." Yamaguchi memberinya picingan mata, yang di detik selanjutnya berubah menjadi sorot penuh kecurigaan. "Atau kau hanya sedang ingin meledekku, Tsukki?"

"Dua-duanya." Kei berbohong, lantas menyeringai tipis. "Pertanyaanku serius, Yamaguchi."

"Apa yang dilakukan…" Suara Yamaguchi meredup menjadi gumaman; Kei nyaris bisa melihat keragu-raguan Yamaguchi menciptakan wujud fisik di dekat mereka. "—orang yang—"

"Begitulah." Ia mengangguk, tak tahu mengangguk untuk siapa. Mungkin itu satu-satunya cara Kei untuk menyembunyikan kegugupan serupa dalam dirinya. Kei bisa merasakan Yamaguchi memainkan jari-jari mereka sekarang, jari pemuda itu berkeringat namun tak terbetik sedikit pun dorongan untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Sesaat mereka hanyut dalam kesenyapan yang baginya memiliki berbagai makna. Ini adalah saat-saat langka ketika Kei merasa keheningan di antara mereka terasa sedikit menyesakkan, sedikit menekan.

"…memanggil nama depan." Mendadak Yamaguchi bersuara sebelum Kei sempat mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Kei tertegun seakan pendengarannya sedang menipunya.

"Apa kau akhir-akhir ini membaca majalah untuk anak perempuan?"

"Tsukki!"

"Memanggil nama depan?" Kei mengulang, main-main.

"Atau, saling mengungkapkan rahasia masing-masing. Kau boleh pilih salah satu." Yamaguchi menggerutu, menawarkan ide lain yang bagi Kei sama-sama layak ditanggapi dengan kekeh geli.

"Apa aku masih punya rahasia? Darimu?"

"Mm, entahlah?" Yamaguchi kemudian mendongak, menatapnya dengan pupil mata melebar seakan pertanyaan Kei merupakan suatu kejutan. " _Kau_ punya rahasia?"

Kei tak betul-betul mengantisipasi pertanyaan ini. Ia menelan ludah; senja menciptakan bayangan di satu sisi wajahnya saat ia berpaling. Skak mat. "Tidak ada."

"Tapi wajahmu berkata 'ada'."

Saat-saat seperti ini adalah saat-saat ketika ia tak ingin Yamaguchi memamerkan bakatnya dalam membaca ekspresi seseorang semudah bernapas. Ekspresi _Tsukishima Kei_ , terutama. "Tebaklah, kalau begitu," tantangnya tanpa betul-betul berpikir.

"' _Dua tahun lalu, aku menghabiskan jatah_ short-cake _milik Aki_ -nii.' Benar, atau tidak?"

"Entah itu satu atau dua tahun lalu—tapi kau _mungkin_ benar." Kei menyadari ia menghela napas lega sekarang. Yamaguchi tak sepeka dugaannya. "Kalau kau? Punya rahasia?"

Serangan baliknya menciptakan efek yang di luar dugaan. Cahaya senja kini berupa oranye-remang yang makin melemah, tetapi ia yakin sekali ada yang meredup dari raut berseri-seri sahabatnya. Meski, hanya sebentar. Yamaguchi lalu melebarkan senyumnya saat menatap jari-jemari mereka yang terjalin di atas bangku kayu. "Tebaklah."

"' _Aku menyukai Yachi Hitoka pada pandangan pertama_ '?"

"…T-Tsukki!" Oh, malam barangkali sudah mulai mengintai di langit, namun Kei tak melewatkan semburat merah-tomat yang seketika tertintakan pada kedua pipi Yamaguchi. "Jangan bahas itu lagi!"

"Kau masih menyukainya?" Ia bertanya, murni penasaran.

"Tidak." Yamaguchi menjawab cepat-cepat, dan Kei bisa merasakan Yamaguchi sedikit mempererat genggaman tangan mereka. "Lagipula, itu _satu tahun lalu_ , Tsukki."

Satu tahun. _Benarkah?_ Kei tercenung, bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa ia terkadang masih memikirkannya. Tentang Yamaguchi yang menyukai seseorang yang bukan dirinya. Tentang fakta bahwa selama ini ia selalu bersikap seperti bocah yang tak ingin orang lain menyentuh kotak mainannya. Kei tak pernah ingin mengakuinya, namun ia selalu merasa kepercayadiriannya menciut saat ia tahu bahwa terkadang Yamaguchi tak ragu-ragu melangkah keluar dari gelembungnya, gelembung _mereka_.

Mungkin akan tiba suatu saat ketika Yamaguchi memutuskan bahwa dunia luar lebih baik, ketika pemuda itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kei sendirian di dalam gelembung sempitnya yang menyedihkan. Kapan itu akan terjadi, Kei belum ingin mengira-ngira.

"Tadashi." Ia bergumam, tatapannya kini lurus menatap aspal jalanan.

Yamaguchi terdiam. Kei bisa merasakan pandangan Yamaguchi terarah padanya. "Y-Ya, Tsukki?"

"Kau yang tadi mengusulkan untuk saling memanggil nama depan." Matahari musim panas telah sepenuhnya terbenam dan Kei bersyukur diam-diam, karena artinya ia bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menghangat di bawah bayang-bayang. " _Tadashi_."

Kesenyapan yang mengikuti setelah satu kata itu terasa seperti hukuman untuk sikap kekanakan Tsukishima Kei. Setiap detik menghadiahkan tekanan baru untuknya, dan ia ingin melarikan diri namun juga tak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan. Baru kali ini Kei betul-betul memahami apa makna dari kata _paradoks_.

"…Tsu—" Mendadak Yamaguchi berujar, tetapi segera memutus kalimatnya. "Kei."

Rasa hangat di wajah Kei kini menjalar ke kulit lehernya.

Suatu hari nanti ia benar-benar akan mengadakan penelitian tentang mengapa menyukai seseorang bisa membuat kecerdasan manusia terjun bebas sampai ke titik yang menyedihkan. Ia lupa caranya berkata-kata. Ia merasa dirinya berubah menjadi makhluk bersel tunggal seperti Hinata dan Kageyama, hidup hanya demi bermain voli dan mengisi perut dengan bakpau daging. Kei berdeham, menarik napas dalam-dalam agar ia punya oksigen jernih untuk menyingkirkan awan dalam pikirannya.

"…Mudah, kan?"

"K-Kei." Entah sadar atau tidak, Yamaguchi perlahan memainkan jemari mereka yang masih bertautan. Segaris senyum mulai terbentuk lagi di bibir pemuda itu. "Kei, Kei, _Kei_."

Sulit untuk tidak ikut tersenyum sekarang. "Tadashi."

"…Kei."

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Kei reflek mengangkat dagu, melihat sosok Hinata Shouyou yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di hadapan mereka. Ini adalah saat-saat langka, ketika Kei tak dapat menemukan kata-kata tajam untuk membalas ucapan si _middle-blocker_. Ia hanya terpaku, lebih peduli mencari cara agar wajahnya bisa berhenti memanas.

"Hinata!" Yamaguchi berseru, tergagap. Sama-sama tak mengantisipasi satu _matahari_ lain yang rupanya belum terbenam. "Kau mengejutkanku!"

Hinata mengerjap, agak memiringkan kepala di tengah-tengah tatapan herannya. "Kau sedang apa, Yamaguchi?"

"Bernapas." Kei menjawab, sekadar agar Hinata kesal dan segera pergi.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Tsukishima!" Melempar picingan mata jengkel, dengan meggebu-gebu Hinata kini mengangkat telunjuknya ke arah mereka. Tangan mereka. "Kenapa kalian bergandengan tangan?"

"U-Um…"

"Hari ini panas sekali, kan, Yamaguchi! Buat apa kau—" Tiba-tiba Hinata terpaku, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Hinata lalu mundur satu langkah. "…Tunggu! Kalau kalian berpegangan tangan padahal ini bukan musim dingin, berarti kalian—SEBENTAR." Jeda dramatis lagi. "Um, berarti kalian adalah—p-pa-pasangan—"

"Begitulah." Tak sabar, Kei memotong ucapan Hinata, berusaha kedengaran sejemu biasanya.

"Benar sekali! Tsukki benar!" Menyetujui, Yamaguchi berseru dengan agak terlalu keras. Senyum pemuda itu kelihatan berkedut di masing-masing sudut bibir. "Kami berpacaran, Hinata!"

"…"

Kei memberi delikan penuh peringatan pada Yamaguchi. Oh, barangkali ia dan Yamaguchi memang belum pernah mendiskusikan ini, karena apa artinya berpura-pura berpacaran di hadapan para anggota klub voli, namun ia juga tak menduga Yamaguchi begitu payah dalam berbohong. Satu-satunya keberuntungan mereka adalah fakta bahwa yang harus mereka yakinkan adalah _Hinata_. Perkara mudah. Makhluk bersel tunggal tak memiliki cukup kecerdasan untuk meragukan kepura-puraan mereka.

"E-Eh, benarkah?! Tsukishima?"

 _Dengar saja sendiri_.

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?" Kei mengerutkan kening. "Terlalu aneh, atau sulit dipercaya?"

"Bukan begitu!" Hinata berseri-seri, menekuk lengan dan mengepalkan kedua tangan, mata berbinar seakan sedang menyaksikan pertandingan voli skala nasional. "Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku, sebelum ini?! Hebat! Ini hebat!"

"…apanya."

Mengabaikan Kei, Hinata kini menempatkan kedua tangan di masing-masing sisi pinggang, tersenyum lebar seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Yah, harusnya aku tidak terkejut lagi sih… Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi, ya. Hmm…"

"K-Kenapa tidak terkejut, Hinata?"

"Karena, Yamaguchi! Kalian dari dulu memang kelihatan… entahlah. Sejelas itu."

Akibat ujaran Hinata, Kei kontan mendongak. Pendapat itu jelas berada di luar perkiraannya, dan berhasil membuat wajah Kei kembali memanas. _Sejelas itu_. Ada beberapa pertanyaan baru yang sekarang menghantui benak Kei, mengusiknya, isi perutnya seperti dijungkirbalikkan dengan terburu-buru.

Sementara itu, Yamaguchi bersuara lirih, seolah ada benda solid yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. "S-Sejelas apa…?"

"Kukira, kalian sudah berpacaran sejak dulu."

"Yang benar adalah sejak tiga hari lalu." Kei mengoreksi sebelum Yamaguchi mengacau lagi. Cengiran Hinata makin melebar ketika mendengarnya; anak lelaki itu seperti baru saja menelan sepotong kecil matahari.

"Hebat!" Apa Hinata memiliki kosakata lain untuk mengungkapkan keantusiasannya? Kei berwajah masam, berharap Kageyama segera datang untuk menyeret pergi Hinata dari sana. "Kalau begitu, kalian sudah kencan? Berciuman?"

Sebagai reaksi, Yamaguchi nyaris menjatuhkan bakpau daging di tangannya. Dan seperti biasa, refleks Kei lah yang memimpin; ia menekuk punggung, menangkap bakpau itu dengan tangan kiri sebelum menyentuh tanah. Kei lalu melirik Yamaguchi dengan agak jengkel, berharap lain kali pemuda itu bisa berhenti bersikap ceroboh.

Dan, _seperti biasa_ , Yamaguchi berseru seakan-akan Kei baru saja melakukan hal yang patut dicatat dalam rekor dunia. Wajah pemuda itu berseri-seri, senyum lebarnya kali ini lebih menyilaukan dari matahari.

" _Nice catch_ , Tsukki!"

"Lain kali hati-hati." Kei menghela napas, rotinya ia serahkan lagi pada Yamaguchi. Apa sebelum ini ia terlalu memanjakan Yamaguchi?

"Maaf, maaf!" Setidaknya, Yamaguchi terdengar sedikit bersalah sekarang.

"Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Seruan Hinata memecah perhatian Kei. Begitu memekakkan telinga. "Kalian sudah kencan? Sudah berciuman? Seperti apa rasanya? Menyenangkan?"

"Berhenti mengorek privasi orang lain, Hinata."

"Eeeh? Kau tidak seru, Tsukishima!"

"Pergi sana."

Ia beruntung untuk kali ini Hinata tak bersikeras dengan pertanyaannya. Dengan dongkol, Hinata memasang raut wajah yang mungkin dianggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang keji (di mata Kei, itu terlihat seperti wajah seseorang yang sudah satu minggu tak bisa buang air besar), sementara Yamaguchi hanya tertawa, melambaikan tangannya dengan riang pada Hinata sebagai ganti dari ucapan ' _sampai besok!_ '. Kei memperhatikan punggung Hinata yang mulai menjauh bersama kayuhan sepedanya, merasa baru menyelesaikan pinalti lari keliling gedung olahraga sebanyak dua puluh putaran. Bagaimana bisa Kageyama terus-menerus meladeni ocehan Hinata Shouyou tanpa mendapatkan beberapa helai uban di rambut? Sulit dipercaya.

Tetapi bukan itu pertanyaan yang menghuni benak Kei di detik selanjutnya. Kei menoleh, memperhatikan Yamaguchi yang sedang melahap sisa bakpaunya, menatap remah-remah bakpau di sudut bibir Yamaguchi. Kapan pemuda itu bisa makan dengan rapi? Kei menduga kebiasaan yang sudah berakar sejak kecil akan sulit dihilangkan. Ah, mungkin nanti, saat Yamaguchi Tadashi mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bereinkarnasi.

Ia mempertahankan tatapannya itu untuk beberapa saat, dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati seperti apa rasanya mencium pemuda di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Kei menyelesaikan tugas Fisikanya dengan susah payah.

Ya, begitu sulit untuk menghimpun konsentrasi jika orang yang ingin kau cium duduk di tempat yang berjarak lima belas sentimeter dari tempatmu duduk. Kei menutup bukunya sambil menghembuskan napas panjang, tak pernah mengira bahwa permainan yang dengan sembarangan ia cetuskan tiga hari lalu berakhir menciptakan akibat yang tak main-main. Terutama baginya.

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

Jarum pendek jam tepat menunjukkan angka sembilan. Ia dan Yamaguchi kini berdiri di teras rumah Kei, dan sebagai jawabannya Yamaguchi menggeleng, tersenyum tipis. "Tidak biasanya kau menawarkan untuk mengantarku, Tsukki."

"…sudah malam." Kei bergumam, merasa malu akibat tawaran spontannya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Begitu sampai rumah, aku akan mengirimimu pesan. Bagaimana?"

"Oke." Kei lalu terdiam, mendengarkan angin yang menciptakan suara embusan lirih di jalanan. Bulan mengintip separuh dari balik iringan awan kelabu. Burung hantu berdekut, semak-semak bergemerisik di dekat mereka. Mngkin kucing liar. Ia kemudian menatap mata Yamaguchi lagi, berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tak berlama-lama memandangi bibir pemuda itu. "Kau—"

"Ya, Tsukki?"

"Surat-surat itu masih mengganggumu?"

Yamaguchi berkedip heran, jelas pertanyaan Kei bukanlah jenis yang diantisipasinya. "Surat… oh. Surat-surat dari anak perempuan itu?"

Kei mengangguk.

"Mm, berkurang, sepertinya. Hari ini bahkan tidak ada satu pun." Cengiran semi-meledek kini mekar di wajah Yamaguchi, nyaris seketika. "Kenapa, kau merindukannya?"

"Yang benar saja."

"Bercanda, bercanda." Lalu Yamaguchi tertawa; sorot mata hangatnya menatap Kei, lama-lama. "Apa kita berhasil meyakinkan mereka?"

"Entahlah." Kei mengangkat bahu. Tangannya terulur lalu menggamit telapak tangan Yamaguchi perlahan. Atas gestur tiba-tiba itu, pundak Yamaguchi menjadi agak kaku walau tak lama. Hanya butuh hitungan detik hingga jemari mereka saling menjalin lewat cara yang familiar. Kei tak tahu sejak kapan mereka menjadi demikian terbiasa dengan ini—dengan kepura-puraan yang, bagaimanapun, hanya bagian dari permainan. _Lima hari tersisa_.

"Tapi kalau mereka mendatangimu langsung, jangan membuat mereka menangis. Ya, Tsukki?"

"Ceramahmu tak pernah berubah, Yamaguchi."

"Karena memang seharusnya begitu!" Ada teguran serius yang tercantum dalam nada bicara Yamaguchi kini. Kei tak habis pikir mengapa Yamaguchi bisa teramat memikirkan orang lain, sebegini peduli dengan seseorang yang bahkan tak terlalu pantas dipedulikan. Bukankah itu merepotkan? Melelahkan? Apa ada kemungkinan suatu hari nanti Yamaguchi akan hancur di bawah sekian pengorbanan-pengorbanannya itu?

Tetapi mungkin Kei sedikit menyukai Yamaguchi yang seperti itu. Mungkin Kei sangat, sangat menyukai Yamaguchi yang seperti itu.

"Jangan berwajah semasam itu." Kei mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada punggung tangan Yamaguchi, akhirnya menyerah. "Aku tidak akan… membuat mereka menangis. Kapan aku membuat mereka menangis?"

"Kau saja yang tidak tahu, Tsukki." Yamaguchi memberinya delikan sengit, meski hanya sebentar. Sorot mata pemuda itu lalu melembut lagi, membuat Kei merasa detak jantungnya kembali tak teratur. "Kau mau berjanji untuk tidak membuat mereka menangis?"

"Janji." Tanpa ragu ia menjawab, hanya karena ia tak ingin melihat kekecewaan pada wajah Yamaguchi. Pada detik selanjutnya mereka membiarkan keheningan bernapas di sekeliling mereka, keheningan yang untuk kali ini terasa menenangkan dan bersahabat.

Kemudian Kei menatap bibir Yamaguchi kembali. Kali ini ia tak peduli jikapun Yamaguchi menyadarinya.

"Kau betul-betul tak keberatan dengan semua ini? Atau kau ingin protes tapi tak berani membantahku?"

"Semua ini?"

" _Ini_." Kei meremas tangan Yamaguchi sebagai penegasannya.

Yamaguchi menjeda, kepalanya tertunduk. Kei tak dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya. "…tidak."

"Sama sekali?"

"Sama sekali."

Ia ingin mempercayai kata-kata Yamaguchi. Bahkan meskipun Yamaguchi sengaja memutus kontak mata, meskipun untuk sesaat Kei bisa menangkap nada ragu dalam suaranya. Dan seakan ada aba-aba diberikan untuknya, Kei menunduk sedikit. Ia mengulurkan tangan, menggenggam pipi Yamaguchi, mengangkat dagunya perlahan agar ia bisa melihat mata pemuda itu lagi. Hangat. Mengapa Yamaguchi selalu sehangat ini? Kei merapatkan bibir. Yamaguchi Tadashi kini menatapnya balik, raut bingung terpeta di wajahnya.

"…Kei?"

Bagi Kei, panggilan itu terdengar seperti komando untuknya. Untuk mendekat, untuk membiarkan ia merusak lagi apa yang sebelum ini ada di antara mereka. _Bodoh_. Ia mengizinkan dirinya bersikap bodoh, seseorang boleh saja menghajarnya dengan kata bodoh itu tepat di wajah, berulang kali, dan mungkin Kei takkan terlalu keberatan.

Kei memejamkan mata ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan. _Bodoh_.

Ia tak tahu cara yang benar untuk mencium seseorang. Apa ia harus menahan napas? Tetapi apa gunanya bernapas ketika bahkan tak ada lagi ruang kosong yang tersisa di antara mereka? Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan kedua tangannya? Satu tangannya menggenggam jemari Yamaguchi dengan kian erat, satu tangannya yang lain menangkup pipi pemuda itu, lalu berpindah untuk mengusap tengkuk Yamaguchi. Kening mereka bersandar, mereka berbagi napas, ciuman itu perlahan dan hati-hati. Kei bisa merasakan telapak tangan Yamaguchi mengusap rambutnya, menahan agar ciuman mereka bertahan sedikit lama. Mana mungkin ia keberatan dengan itu?

"…maaf." Saat mereka akhirnya berhenti untuk mengambil napas, ia bergumam, napas Yamaguchi terasa hangat membentur bibirnya. "Kupikir aku juga ingin terbiasa dengan ini." Kei melanjutkan, suaranya terdengar parau di telinga. "Kupikir kita juga harus terbiasa dengan ini."

Hei. Bisakah ia berhenti berbicara? Ia terdengar lebih bodoh dari perkiraannya semula. Kei menolak untuk menatap mata Yamaguchi yang kini terarah penuh-penuh padanya; meski sulit, ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian ke titik lain. "Maaf." Kei bergumam lagi, darah di balik kulit wajahnya terasa seakan terbakar.

Usapan tangan Yamaguchi di rambutnya terasa menenangkan sekaligus sedih, dalam satu waktu yang sama.

"Mungkin aku tidak keberatan." Yamaguchi berbisik ke bibir Kei, begitu pelan, hanya mereka yang dapat mendengarnya. Pemuda itu lantas mendekat lagi hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Sekali lagi, kalau begitu?"

Kei mengangguk. Saat ia kembali mencium sahabatnya, kesenduan pada senyum Yamaguchi Tadashi terasa berpindah ke dalam dirinya.

.

.

 **to be continued**

.

.

 **a/n** : terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini, asli saya galau banget ngetik chapter 4 ini. orz. Ditunggu feedback dan komentarnya ya, makasih juga yang udah kasih review untuk chapter-chapter sebelumnya, saya senang sekali masih ada yang apresiasi :'')


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

 **Chapter 5: so if the chain is on your door, i understand**

.

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

.

.

"Jangan tertidur."

"Kenapa, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi menguap, memejamkan mata. "Lagipula, ini waktunya istirahat…"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi seenaknya begini?"

Tanpa perlu menoleh, Kei tahu Yamaguchi tengah mengulum senyum. "Maaf, Tsukki."

"…aku bercanda." Setelah beberapa saat, Kei bergumam, pelan. Ia mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kau lelah, tidurlah."

"Boleh?"

"Meskipun aku melarang, kau tetap akan keras kepala."

Yamaguchi kali ini tertawa dan Kei tak pernah ingat kapan tepatnya ia mulai menyukai tawa sahabatnya itu. Mungkin sejak bertahun-tahun lalu; mungkin sejak pertama kali mereka berkenalan. Terlalu lama mengenal seseorang rupanya membuatnya melupakan konsep waktu—ya, baginya keberadaan Yamaguchi sama familiar dengan bayangannya sendiri. Dengan udara yang ia hirup setiap detiknya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika Yamaguchi pergi. Bisakah seseorang hidup tanpa oksigen? Berapa lama? Seberapa parah kerusakan yang akan terjadi pada otakmu setelahnya? Kei bertanya-tanya dalam hati, dan tanpa betul-betul ia sadari wajahnya sekarang kembali memerah.

Sulit untuk tak kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri—dengan fakta bahwa belakangan ini ia mudah sekali kehilangan ketenangan hanya karena keberadaan Yamaguchi di dekatnya.

Ia dan Yamaguchi kini sedang duduk di anak tangga yang ada di bagian belakang gedung olahraga, berlindung di bawah bayang-bayang teduh selagi cahaya matahari masih gigih memanggang seisi kota. Kedua kaki Kei ditekuk dan ia menyandarkan dagu pada salah satu lutut, setitik keringat menitik di garis rahangnya. Yamaguchi duduk bersila di sampingnya, menguap sekali lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa sejak lima menit terakhir.

Siluet dedaunan menciptakan motif abstrak pada pipi Yamaguchi; bahu mereka bersentuhan.

Yamaguchi lalu beringsut mendekat, menyandarkan kepala pada pundak Kei, rambutnya terasa menggelitik di sisi pipi.

"Boleh pinjam bahu Tsukki sebentar?"

"Kau _sudah_ meminjamnya sebelum meminta izin." Kei tahu tak ada gunanya menjelaskan, tetapi ia merasa perlu bersuara—tak ingin Yamaguchi mengendus kegugupannya. "Berapa lama? Ennoshita- _san_ akan murka kalau kita terlambat datang di sesi latihan selanjutnya, kau tahu."

"Sebentaaar. Ya, Tsukki? Ya?"

Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Yamaguchi sadar bahwa rengekan itu selalu menjadi senjata rahasia yang kelewat ampuh. Sementara itu, jarak mereka kini semakin nihil—dan Kei _harus_ memalingkan wajah jika ia tak ingin Yamaguchi mendapati wajahnya yang memanas. Maka ia melakukannya, tanpa ragu. Mengapa ia belum kunjung terbiasa? _Kapan_ ia bisa terbiasa? "Tapi nanti sore, kau harus menggantikan tugasku membereskan bola voli."

"Tsukki!"

Kei tertawa, tersenyum miring, matanya kemudian memicing ketika ia diam-diam menatap sisi wajah Yamaguchi. "…tidurlah, Yamaguchi."

"Bangunkan aku lima belas menit lagi, ya?"

"Hm. _Oyasumi_."

Dan ketika ia yakin Yamaguchi telah betul-betul tertidur, Kei menghembuskan napas, bisa mendengar detak jantungnya perlahan kembali ke tempo yang lebih teratur.

Musim panas meniupkan seembus angin kering yang mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sesekali serangga musim panas terdengar berderik di balik pepohonan, langit membentang biru tanpa dinodai awan, _kabutomushi_ ukuran gigantis merayap dengan gerakan malas di atas papan penanda Gedung Olahraga Nomor Tiga. Semesta seperti sedang bersekongkol untuk meninabobokannya juga tetapi ia tak merasakan sedikit pun kantuk di kelopak mata. Kei hanya menundukkan kepala di antara riuhnya suara rumput yang bergemerisik, menatap perban tipis yang membalut ruas-ruas jari tangannya.

Ini kamp musim panasnya yang kesekian kali, dan sesi latihan yang diadakan sejak tadi pagi tetap saja terasa bagai neraka bagi Kei. Perjalanan berjam-jam menuju Tokyo sudah lebih dulu menguras energi, sementara latihan berlangsung dalam metode estafet yang jelas-jelas terlalu melelahkan. Sebelum istirahat siang, Kei sudah turun ke dalam dua pertandingan, berturut-turut melawan Fukurodani dan Nekoma. Jemarinya terasa berdenyut sakit sekarang, keletihan memberati otot-otot tubuhnya tetapi entah mengapa isi kepalanya menolak beristirahat. Kei telah mencoba memejamkan mata selama beberapa detik, dan upayanya untuk terlelap lagi-lagi digagalkan oleh pikirannya yang belakangan agak berbadai. Napas Yamaguchi terasa hangat ketika membentur kulit leher Kei, bobot tubuh pemuda itu terasa menenangkan dan familiar, bagai selapis selimut yang menyambutmu di rumah tepat setelah kau diterjang oleh hujan salju lebat di luar sana.

Dalam tidurnya, Yamaguchi makin merapatkan diri dengan Kei, hidung pemuda itu kini bersentuhan dengan ceruk bahu Kei. Ketenangannya seketika terkikis lagi, dan barangkali akan runtuh dalam hitungan detik jika situasi ini berlanjut lebih lama.

Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Yamaguchi? Apakah pemuda itu sadar bahwa mereka sedang berpura-pura? Tinggal dua hari tersisa, dan Kei semakin tak yakin ia dan Yamaguchi bisa kembali ke titik awal persahabatan mereka. Ia tak lagi bisa mendefinisikan _apa_ tepatnya nama dari hubungan ia dan Yamaguchi. Ia menyesali banyak hal, ia ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan menghajar dirinya yang hidup di sana—tetapi ia juga tak mampu menarik balik kata-katanya.

Kei tahu bahwa sudah terlalu terlambat untuk melarikan diri. Kei tahu bahwa ia, sebetulnya, ingin mempertahankan _ini_ lama-lama.

Hanya saja, ia ragu bahwa Yamaguchi _juga_ menginginkan ini.

Ia menatap telapak tangannya, kembali memandangi jari-jemarinya yang terbalut perban, menghela napas sekali lagi.

"Kei?" Ada jemari yang kini menggapai telapak tangannya. Menggenggam. Sentuhan itu terasa hati-hati, seringan bulu. Yamaguchi bergumam dan suaranya terdengar serak di sampingnya. "Kau benar-benar berlatih dengan keras."

Kei menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan wajah yang dipalingkan. Keningnya berkerut makin dalam. "…Kau belum tidur?"

"Maaaaf, Tsukki. Tidak bisa tidur, ternyata."

Tawa Yamaguchi teredam di antara ceruk bahu Kei, dan di sela-sela kegugupannya Kei mendapati dirinya reflek mengulas senyum. "Apa katamu tadi? Aku? Berlatih dengan keras?"

"Karena lecet di tanganmu kelihatannya sakit."

"Ini karena porsi latihan yang tidak masuk akal, Yamaguchi." Ia ikut menatap secercah dari lukanya yang mengintip dari balik balutan perban. Lantas senyumnya berubah masam. "Aku beruntung aku belum tewas."

"Tapi kau memang berlatih keras." Ada kekeraskepalaan dalam nada bicara Yamaguchi dan Kei tahu tak ada gunanya untuk membantah. "Kalau kau tidak menyukai porsi latihan yang sekarang, harusnya kau tak usah mengikuti kamp latihan ini, Tsukki."

"Aku ikut karena kau ikut."

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"

Kei hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. Rupanya, begitu sulit untuk mengakui fakta bahwa ia sebetulnya memang menanti-nantikan kamp latihan voli ini; _read blocking_ bukanlah kemampuan yang bisa dikuasai dalam beberapa bulan semata sehingga ia merasa perlu berlatih ekstra… dan Kei sebetulnya punya misi untuk memata-matai beberapa anak kelas satu di tim Fukurodani yang menurutnya akan menjadi ancaman berarti jika kemampuan mereka telah terpoles nanti.

"Yamaguchi- _san_ yang memintaku untuk menjagamu ketika kau jauh dari rumah."

Ia dihadiahi sikutan tepat di tulang rusuk atas alasan bohong tersebut, dan kali ini Kei tak menahan diri untuk tertawa. Yamaguchi menanggapi kekehannya dengan bibir mengerucut, namun tak beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Ada kesenyapan yang perlahan menyusupkan diri di antara mereka tepat setelah tawa Kei usai—ia dan Yamaguchi untuk sesaat hanya ditemani oleh pikiran masing-masing, menatap lurus ke halaman belakang sekolah, mendengarkan serangga yang berderik dari balik ilalang panjang yang tak terawat di sana.

Kei melirik Yamaguchi, memperhatikan rambut Yamaguchi yang diberantaki angin, tetapi terlalu pengecut untuk mengulurkan tangan dan merapikannya.

"Aku senang." Yamaguchi mendadak berujar seraya memejamkan mata kembali. "Suatu hari nanti, Tsukki pasti bisa menjadi _middle-blocker_ paling hebat di Prefektur Miyagi."

"Tidak paling hebat di dunia?"

"Mungkin lima tahun lagi, Tsukki." Yamaguchi tertawa ringan. "Atau, terlalu cepat?"

"Terlalu cepat." Kei menyetujui tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kenapa kau sering rendah diri seperti ini?"

"Bukan rendah diri. Tapi _tahu diri_."

"Baiklah, baiklaaah." Yamaguchi menutup kuapan di mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Tapi apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti mendukungmu."

"Meski permainanku payah?"

"Kau tidak payah, Tsukki!"

Kei menyandarkan dagu lagi pada salah satu lututnya. Ia tak ingin menoleh, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sayang itu dari matanya sendiri. "Kau berlebihan, Yamaguchi."

Sebagai jawaban, Yamaguchi semakin merapat. Rambut pemuda itu terasa menggelitik kulit leher Kei, kembali mendistraksinya. "Kalau tentang Tsukki, aku tak pernah berlebihan."

Dan ketenangannya, yang sebelum ini berupa sebentang dinding rapuh, akhirnya runtuh juga. Kei mengulurkan lengan. Kei merangkulkan tangannya pada belakang kepala Yamaguchi, menariknya mendekat, sementara ia menunduk. Ia memberi ciuman pada kening Yamaguchi Tadashi, berdetik-detik lamanya—matanya terpejam kala ia mengangguk samar.

"…kau berlebihan." Ia bergumam, mencantumkan sisa kekeraskepalaannya pada nada bicara. Jantungnya berdetak keras, dengan irama berantakan, bagai tabuhan _taiko_ tepat di samping telinga.

 _Terima kasih_ , Kei ingin menambahkan. _Terima kasih_. Bagaimana cara mengucapkannya dengan natural? Bagaimana cara mengucapkan ' _terima kasih_ ' itu tanpa menyertainya dengan ' _kurasa aku sangat, sangat menyayangimu_ '?

Dan Yamaguchi tertawa pelan. Kei bisa merasakan telapak tangan pemuda itu merengkuhnya di tengkuk, hingga kemudian Yamaguchi melepaskan kacamata Kei, meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di permukaan anak tangga. Mata Kei memicing ketika ia memandang mata Yamaguchi, dan ia membiarkan Yamaguchi menciumnya. Ia membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam ciuman itu—dan betapapun ia merasa ciuman mereka begitu penuh dengan keputusasaan, begitu sarat dengan ketidakpastian, Kei belum ingin semua itu berakhir.

Ia tidak ingin memikirkan akhir dari semua ini. Tidak sekarang.

.

.

.

Peluit yang dibunyikan ketika sesi latihan berakhir terdengar seperti nyanyian merdu di telinganya.

Peluh dingin mengalir membanjiri tengkuk dan keningnya, dan Kei menyeka keringat dengan lengan kaus olahraga. Jari-jemarinya terasa berdenyut; rasa sakit baru terbentuk di sana, perbannya sedikit koyak dan kulit telapak tangannya memerah—tetapi matanya menatap lurus ke seberang lapangan, memperhatikan bola voli yang bergulir lemah di permukaan lantai, tepat di balik net. Tiga puluh satu lawan dua puluh sembilan. Kemenangan Karasuno atas Fukurodani—yang pertama kalinya, sejak mungkin satu tahun lalu.

Seisi gedung olahraga riuh oleh sorak-sorai anggota timnya. Nishinoya dan Tanaka berlari memutari lapangan seakan baterai dalam diri mereka baru saja diisi, kebahagiaan terplester dalam cengiran lebar Ennoshita Chikara, sementara Hinata dan Kageyama terlihat bisa kapan saja meroket hingga ke bulan; _perayaan_ versi mereka adalah seruan-seruan berisik yang mengalahkan segala bentuk suara di dalam gedung olahraga. Lapangan kini dibanjiri sosok-sosok yang tadinya menyemangati dari pinggir, suara decit sepatu saling timpang tindih ketika para penghuni bangku cadangan berlari menyongsong para pemain reguler, dan di luar sana matahari bagai bersinar sedikit lebih terang dari biasa.

Sementara ia, ia hanyut dalam euforianya yang tenang. Kei mengepalkan tangan di sisi tubuh selagi sisa-sisa adrenalin berdentam di dalam dirinya, napas sedikit terengah karena kelelahan yang mulai berkunjung, tetapi ujung-ujung jarinya masih merekam sensasi ketika ia memblokir bola, ketika ia berusaha mencegah lawan mencetak skor-skor tambahan selama latih-tanding berlangsung. Kei tahu, hari ini ia mendapatkan kembali momennya. Ia jatuh cinta lagi pada olahraga yang ia pikir 'tak-lebih-dari-klub-semata', dan kini rahangnya mulai terasa pegal karena ia mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

Apa babak terakhir dari latih-tanding ini betul-betul sudah berakhir? Ia masih bisa bermain, barangkali untuk dua atau tiga _set_ lagi—

"TSUKKI!"

Kei bahkan belum sempat menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seseorang melompat ke arahnya setengah detik kemudian. Dua lengan terulur, memeluknya tepat di leher. Udara bagai tertonjok keluar dari paru-paru Kei Tsukishima akibat momentum tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Tadashi." Kei bergumam, menahan napas, tangannya reflek terlingkar pada pinggang Yamaguchi Tadashi, membalas pelukan sekaligus menahannya agar tak terjatuh _. Kau berat_. Tetapi protesnya hilang saat mencapai ujung lidah, entah mengapa.

"Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki." Yamaguchi berujar, berseri-seri, pelukannya mengerat. Rengkuhan yang, secara teknis, _mencekiknya._ "Tsukki, kau memang hebat!"

"Apanya?" Suaranya sedikit parau, karena ia masih berusaha mengatur napas sambil mengabaikan fakta bahwa tak ada jarak yang tersisa antara ia dan Yamaguchi sekarang—bahwa mereka, kini, sedang berpelukan tepat di hadapan para anggota tim voli Karasuno. Juga Fukurodani dan Nekoma dan Shinzen.

"Semuanya!"

 _Kau berlebihan_ , ia mengomentari dalam hati, tak habis pikir mengapa untuk beberapa hal tertentu Yamaguchi bisa sebegini keras kepala. "Masih ada beberapa serangan yang tak bisa kutahan."

"Tapi kau tetap hebat."

"Tidak."

Yamaguchi tertawa, merengkuhnya makin erat, menyandarkan kening pada ceruk bahu Kei. "Selamat atas kemenangannya, Tsukki." Bisikan itu teredam di antara keramaian.

"Kemenangan _kita_." Ia menambahkan walau tak tahu apa esensinya. Kei hanya merasa dirinya perlu bersuara. "Dan kau berat, kau tahu?" Ia sadar betul bahwa ia kini sedang menopang hampir seluruh bobot tubuh Yamaguchi—kaki pemuda itu tak menjejak tanah, dan Kei harus mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yamaguchi karena ia tak ingin Yamaguchi terjatuh dengan konyol.

"Maaf, Tsukki."

Beberapa detik berlalu. Tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang berinisiatif melepaskan pelukan. Kei merasakan ada sekian pasang mata yang mulai tertarik mengamati mereka, memandang penuh tanya dari berbagai sisi lapangan. Wajahnya menghangat akibat rasa malu, tetapi satu-satunya yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah memeluk Yamaguchi lebih lama. Lebih erat. Oh, jika hanya ada ia dan Yamaguchi di sana, mungkin ia sudah mencium pemuda itu sekarang, bersikap seakan-akan esok lah akhir dari dunia, persetan dengan kamp pelatihan, persetan dengan semua.

Tetapi Kei juga tahu bahwa ia tak ingin merepotkan Yamaguchi lebih dari ini; ia sadar betul bahwa ia tak bisa melibatkan Yamaguchi lebih lama dalam permainan kekanakannya.

Ia _selalu_ tahu bahwa selama ini, hanya satu dari mereka yang jatuh cinta. (Dan karena itulah, _Kei_ harus berhenti bersikap egois.)

.

.

.

"Kei. Kau datang malam-malam cuma untuk _ini_?"

"Cuma? Makanan ini bukan lagi kesukaanmu?" Kei mengangkat alis, penuh tanya.

Tetapi Yamaguchi menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Yamaguchi tak berkedip, bibir agak menganga, sementara cahaya lampu merembes menyilaukan dari balik pintu depan rumahnya. Angin kering bertiup, terasa pengap alih-alih menyejukkan ketika menyentuh kulit. Kei menunggu jawaban, satu tangannya menggenggam plastik berisi bungkusan hangat dan ia yakin dirinya kelihatan agak canggung sekarang. Kei berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan membenarkan posisi kacamata di detik selanjutnya—tatapan matanya lantas terarah ke pundak Yamaguchi, menghindari mata si sahabat.

"B-Bukan begitu, Tsukki! Aku—uh, aku hanya—"

"Sedang tidak lapar?"

"…kaget." Yamaguchi bergumam, menatap Kei seakan-akan sedang meyakinkan diri bahwa ia sedang bermimpi. "Kaget sekali." Ia menegaskan, masih ada jejak ketidakpercayaan di wajah Yamaguchi tetapi pemuda itu perlahan mengulum senyum. "Sudah pukul sembilan malam, Tsukki!"

"Sembilan malam lewat sepuluh menit." Ia mengoreksi setelah melirik arlojinya, lalu menyodorkan kantung plastik itu pada Yamaguchi. _Lagipula, tak ada yang ganjil dari ini_ , ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia pernah mendatangi rumah Yamaguchi pada pukul sebelas malam, dan di hari lain ia pernah menginap selama tiga hari penuh karena orangtuanya berwisata ke luar kota. Ini sesuatu yang biasa di antara mereka, bagian dari rutinitas yang tak lagi perlu dipertanyakan. "Cepat ambil supaya aku bisa cepat pulang—"

Kalimatnya terputus.

Lain kali, mungkin ia perlu memberitahu Yamaguchi agar tidak memeluknya tanpa peringatan.

Akibat _sergapan_ itu, ia mundur selangkah, bersyukur karena setidaknya ia berhasil menjaga keseimbangan. Kantung plastik berisi burger dan kentang goreng ia genggam erat-erat di satu tangan, sementara satu tangannya yang lain balas memeluk Yamaguchi dengan ragu. Yamaguchi tertawa riang dalam pelukan itu. Yamaguchi tak henti-henti menggumamkan 'terima kasih'-nya seperti kaset rusak, mengeratkan pelukan seakan-akan Kei baru saja membelikan pemuda itu miniatur asli Lizardon edisi baru berharga puluhan ribu yen. Ah, gagasan bagus. Mungkin jika tabungannya sudah cukup, suatu hari nanti ia akan betul-betul membelikannya. Miniatur Lizardon itu. Tanggal sepuluh November, lagipula, masih berbulan-bulan lagi— _masih ada waktu_.

Kei menghembuskan napas, bahunya perlahan merileks, dan ia menunduk untuk menyandarkan kening pada ceruk leher Yamaguchi. Matanya terpejam.

Esok, perjanjian mereka berakhir. Meski ia tak melisankannya, semua ini adalah bentuk dari rasa terima kasih sekaligus permintaan maafnya pada Yamaguchi Tadashi. Maaf karena telah merepotkan, terima kasih karena telah meladeni keegoisannya selama satu minggu terakhir.

Masih mengeratkan pelukan, ia kemudian mengecup pelan leher Yamaguchi, lagi-lagi melanggar janjinya untuk tidak bersikap seenaknya.

.

.

.

"Aku menolak mereka. Kimura- _san_ dan Matsukawa- _san_." Kei berujar, tangan menggenggam jari-jemari Yamaguchi tatkala mereka duduk bersisian di bangku kayu dekat Sakanoshita. Hari ini tak ada latihan klub Voli, maka di sekitar mereka begitu lengang—tak ada riuh-rendah atas bakpau daging yang diperebutkan, tak ada siapapun yang bisa mengusiknya. "Jadi, kau takkan diganggu lagi oleh surat-surat itu."

"Kau tidak membuat mereka menangis, kan?"

Kei mendengus, tak percaya Yamaguchi masih mempertahankan kecurigaannya tersebut. Ia menggeleng, menatap bayangannya yang mulai dipanjangkan senja. "Aku berkata bahwa aku sudah punya orang yang disukai."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka tahu 'orang itu' Yamaguchi Tadashi. Seminggu ini tidak sia-sia."

Yamaguchi terdiam di sisinya. Buta sepenuhnya dari fakta bahwa Kei mengatakan _kebenaran_ pada gadis-gadis itu. Tetapi bukankah lebih baik seperti ini? Kei tahu, ia hanya akan menyulitkan Yamaguchi jika ia bersikap jujur pada sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak ingin Yamaguchi menghindarinya—ia tidak ingin Yamaguchi bersikap berbeda pada Kei hanya karena tak dapat membalas perasaannya.

"…baguslah, Tsukki." Senyum Yamaguchi lalu menipis. Agak terlalu menyilaukan untuk mata Kei, namun ia tak berpaling sedikit pun. "Baguslah."

"Ya. Baguslah." Kei ikut mengangguk. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi selain ' _lalu, setelah ini, apa?_ '

Ya. Setelah ini, _apa?_ Secara teknis, perjanjian mereka berakhir hari ini. Seminggu telah berlalu, surat-surat serta pernyataan cinta telah jauh berkurang, segala macam gangguan bisa dikatakan telah mencapai penghujung. Misi mereka barangkali memang diawali dengan canggung, tetapi hasilnya tak terlalu mengecewakan. Satu saja yang masih menghantui benak Kei hingga detik ini: ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan pencapaian mereka tersebut. Ia tidak ingin menciptakan kesan bahwa selama seminggu terakhir ini ia hanya _memanfaatkan_ Yamaguchi.

Karena yang dilakukan Kei adalah lebih dari sekadar memanfaatkan, sesungguhnya. _Lebih dari itu._

"Jadi, satu minggu ini memang tidak sia-sia." Menyela trek pikiran Kei, Yamaguchi mengulangi kesimpulannya, menganggukkan kepala entah untuk apa. Lalu Yamaguchi tertawa pelan, mengusap belakang lehernya dengan sebelah tangan. "Kupikir, aku sudah mengacaukannya."

"Kenapa berpikir begitu?"

"Karena, kau tahu aku payah kalau diminta berbohong, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi menghela napas, mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebentuk cengiran menggantikan rengutan di wajahnya. "Aku payah sekali dalam berbohong, kau tahu. Tsukki harusnya yang paling tahu."

"Aku _memang_ tahu. Kau pikir, aku tak pernah memperhatikanmu?" Kei melebarkan seringai mengejeknya, walau tak lama. Begitu tawa pelannya berakhir, Kei kembali tertunduk, menatap tangan mereka yang masih bertautan. Ia mengusapkan ibu jari pada punggung tangan Yamaguchi, baru kali ini sadar bahwa itu merupakan kebiasaannya sejak satu minggu lalu. "Aku juga. Payah dalam berpura-pura."

"Kau tidak payah sama sekali."

"Menurutmu, aku pintar berbohong?"

"…bukan begitu, Tsukki. Kau tahu maksudku." Senyum Yamaguchi berubah lembut, membuat mata cokelat-gelapnya agak memicing. "Tsukki tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang payah."

Kei terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata, satu-satunya yang ia inginkan detik ini hanyalah memeluk Yamaguchi, menciumnya berulang kali, bersikap seakan-akan batas 'satu minggu' itu tak lebih dari fiksi semata.

"Sudah satu minggu."

Namun alih-alih, Kei lah yang paling pertama mengungkitnya. Ia menegakkan punggungnya sedikit, merapatkan bibir sebagai tanda bahwa ia tengah kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Tsukki—"

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama satu minggu ini."

Kei bergumam setelah sempat membisu. Setidaknya permintaan maafnya bukanlah kebohongan; masih ada rasa bersalah yang mendominasi dalam diri Kei dan hingga kini ia belum tahu cara yang tepat untuk menyampaikannya pada Yamaguchi. Bahkan setelah kalimatnya berakhir pun, tetap ada yang terasa kurang. Ruang hampa dalam paru-parunya bertahan. Dan jemari Yamaguchi terasa sedikit dingin dalam genggamannya sekarang. Ah, mungkin jemari Kei juga. Apa jika Kei beralasan ' _tanganku dingin, maukah kau berpegangan tangan lebih lama dari ini?_ ', permintaannya masih akan dikabulkan? Meski _satu minggu_ itu telah resmi berakhir?

Yamaguchi menggelengkan kepala; Kei tahu, pemuda itu menimbang-nimbang lama sebelum menjawab. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah bilang dari satu minggu lalu, Tsukki."

Sebagai respon, Kei hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia bisa merasakan genggaman tangan mereka perlahan melonggar sekarang.

"Tsukki?" Suara Yamaguchi terdengar sedikit parau, menyela keheningan yang mulai mengendap-endap datang.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau menyesal dengan semua ini?"

"Dengan semua ini?" _Oh_. Kei menggelengkan kepala tanpa pikir panjang, kepanikan sontak mendatanginya seperti mimpi buruk di siang hari. _Mengapa_ Yamaguchi berpikir seperti itu? Apa Kei mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? "Aku—"

"Aku tidak menyesal sama sekali." Sekali itu, Yamaguchi mengeratkan lagi genggaman tangan mereka, memotong kata-katanya dengan terlalu cepat. Ada determinasi familiar yang terpancar pada binar mata sahabatnya itu. Bibir Yamaguchi kemudian membentuk garis rapat—meski tak lama, karena setelah itu senyum lembutnya kembali. "Aku senang bisa membantumu. Sangat, sangaat senang."

Untuk dua detik yang singkat, Kei menatap bibir Yamaguchi. Apa yang dilakukan oleh pasangan sebelum mereka berpisah? Apa ada sesuatu yang dinamakan sebagai 'ciuman selamat tinggal'? Ia ingin melakukannya. Ia ingin mencium Yamaguchi Tadashi sekarang juga.

 _Dewasalah, Kei_. Ia bisa mendengar suara penuh peringatan itu di dalam dirinya. _Ayolah. Ayolah_ , _katakan semua yang ingin kau katakan—_

"…terima kasih."

Bukan. _Bukan itu_ yang ingin diujarkannya. Namun Kei mendapati dirinya menelan lagi sisa-sisa pengakuannya, sebab rasa takutnya lah yang nyatanya mendominasi. Ia tidak ingin mendapatkan penolakan, maka lebih baik ia menyembunyikan semua. 'Terima kasih' yang barusan mestinya cukup untuk Yamaguchi, bukan?

Kei tak ingin mengakuinya, tetapi ia telah mengerahkan segala keberaniannya untuk dua kata itu saja. Di dalam dirinya kini, tak ada lagi nyali yang tersisa. Betapa menyedihkan.

 _Dan—jangan lepaskan_. Kei membatin, putus asa, tetapi ia tak berkata apa-apa ketika merasakan Yamaguchi melonggarkan lagi genggaman tangan mereka, lalu melepaskannya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati.

Yamaguchi lalu menoleh, menatap Kei lekat-lekat. Senyum itu belum menghilang dari wajahnya. Kelembutan dalam ekspresi wajah Yamaguchi selalu membuat Kei merasa dirinya sendiri begitu buruk, begitu rendah dan penuh omong-kosong dan tak termaafkan—bahkan meski ia tahu Yamaguchi tak pernah bermaksud membuat Kei merasa seperti itu.

"Sama-sama, Tsukki."

Angin musim panas masih sekering dan sepengap biasanya, tetapi ia merasa ada sepotong musim dingin yang bertiup di sela-sela jemarinya sekarang.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

.

.

 **a/n** : terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini :') serius, saya seneng banget masih ada yang mau ngikutin fic ini dan masih ada yang mau repot-repot ngasih review/komentar segala. Tinggal 1 chapter tersisa! Maafin kalau chapter ini agak angst… soalnya kan nggak seru kalau nggak ada bumbu angst-nya dikit /HEH/ sekali lagi, jika berkenan, saya tunggu komentar/kritik/sarannya, ehehe :') (dan, oh iya, saya agak penasaran… menurut kalian Tsukki versi saya udah in-chara atau malah agak ooc sih di fic ini? Masih agak takut nulis dari pov dia soalnya dia kan… complicated begitu. /halah/)


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

 **Chapter 6: but if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right**

.

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

.

.

"Sekali lagi!"

Yamaguchi berseru, bola voli di tangannya, sementara Nishinoya mengangguk bersemangat dari sisi seberang lapangan. Kei menghitung semenjak tadi, dan menurut matematika sederhana di kepalanya Nishinoya telah menemani Yamaguchi melatih _serve_ -nya selama dua puluh menit nonstop. Rekor terbaru untuk latihan ekstra mereka.

Ia bertanya-tanya berapa banyak stamina yang sebetulnya dimiliki Yamaguchi di balik tubuh kurusnya itu. Barangkali tinggal menghitung hari sampai Yamaguchi meniru perilaku Kageyama dan Hinata, bermain voli dua belas jam sehari lantas melupakan kebutuhan lain mereka sebagai seorang manusia—dan itu sama sekali bukan gagasan yang Kei sukai. Ia jelas tak ingin Yamaguchi ambruk di bawah resultan tekanan serta rasa lelah, tetapi ia tahu ia takkan berhasil membujuk Yamaguchi untuk mengurangi porsi latihan. Ya, babak kualifikasi awal turnamen musim semi tinggal menghitung hari. Kei tahu Yamaguchi akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan kesempatan bermain di pertandingan resmi—itu adalah harga diri Yamaguchi sebagai _pinch server_ Karasuno, sebagai harapan terakhir tim, pemain andalan ketika jalannya pertandingan sedang tak berpihak pada mereka.

Dan satu-satunya tugas Kei, adalah untuk memperingatkan Yamaguchi jika porsi latihan pemuda itu mulai tak masuk akal. Mudah, Kei bisa melakukannya segampang membalikkan telapak tangan, namun bukan berarti ia bisa berhenti khawatir.

Lima menit lagi telah berlalu, dan Yamaguchi tak menunjukkan gelagat untuk mengakhiri latihan. Sementara itu Kei berdiri di sisi lapangan, menyekakan handuk ke kening, tatapan mata tak lepas sedetik pun dari sosok sahabatnya. Mencermati. Mencari celah untuk menyela sesi latihan yang mulai kelewatan itu, agar ia bisa menyeret Yamaguchi pergi dari gedung olahraga sebelum matahari benar-benar ditelan cakrawala.

Oh, ia menganggap dirinya beruntung karena tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun di antara ia dan Yamaguchi sejak hari itu. Persahabatan mereka sesolid biasanya. Esok harinya mereka berangkat bersama ke sekolah seakan-akan yang terjadi di hari sebelumnya bukanlah apa-apa—dan Kei, sesungguhnya, tak bisa memutuskan apakah ia harus lega atau justru kecewa. Ia ingin bertanya apakah satu minggu itu memiliki arti untuk Yamaguchi, tetapi terlalu pengecut untuk benar-benar melisankannya. Maka, ia bungkam. Ia bersikap seakan-akan kepura-puraan mereka kemarin adalah demi mengisi waktu luang. Ia, pada akhirnya, membiarkan waktu menghanyutkan sisa harapan yang sempat mengendap. Lebih baik seperti itu, bukan? Kepalanya berat oleh pikiran, dan ia ingin bebas sebentar saja dari semua itu.

Belakangan keinginannya memang sesederhana itu, mudah sekali dikabulkan oleh dirinya sendiri jika ia punya kemauan—namun kenapa tetap sulit diwujudkan?

"—Tsukki?"

Ada tepukan di bahunya. Kei menyadari ia tenggelam terlalu jauh dalam lamunan, tak mendengar langkah kaki Yamaguchi yang menghampirinya. Ia menoleh dan tanpa sadar meremas handuknya di satu tangan. "Sudah selesai?"

Yamaguchi mengangguk, tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah. "Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Bukan masalah." Kei mengangkat bahu; ia berjalan ke pinggir lapangan, mengambil handuk bersih yang tersampir di bangku, kemudian menyodorkan handuk itu pada Yamaguchi. Keningnya berkerut, ia selalu kesulitan menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya. "Tapi aku tidak mau menggendongmu kalau kau pingsan di tengah jalan nanti."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi tertawa, menyambut uluran handuk itu seraya tersenyum tipis. "Hari ini tidak ada latihan dengan Shimada- _san_ , lagipula. Aku bisa langsung tidur begitu sampai di rumah."

"Kau mulai bertingkah seperti Hinata dan Kageyama." Kali ini Kei tak dapat menahan diri lagi; ia mengujarkan hal pertama yang terbetik di kepalanya, ada kegetiran yang terasa asam di lidahnya.

"Mm." Yamaguchi mengangguk. "Maaf, Tsukki. Apa menurutmu aku berlebihan?"

"Kau akan tumbang kalau terus-terusan seperti ini."

Alih-alih menjawab, Kei menyatakan argumen yang semenjak tadi mengusik benak. Kecemasannya.

"…Tidak akan."

" _Akan_." Ia memperhatikan wajah letih Yamaguchi, mata memicing saat mengerahkan kekeraskepalaan serupa. "Kau pikir, sudah jam berapa sekarang? Jangan memaksakan diri, Yamaguchi."

"Aku tidak—"

Ada kebimbangan dalam kalimat itu. Dengan mudah Kei bisa tahu bahwa Yamaguchi sedang meragu—ingin membantah, namun juga tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Kei. Dan pada akhirnya Yamaguchi tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, memutuskan untuk membisu seraya mulai menyeka keringat dengan handuk di tangan. Keheningan yang mengunjungi mereka terasa seperti hukuman bagi Kei, tetapi ia tak bisa mendapatkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk sekadar meminta maaf. Kei hanya berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar gedung olahraga. Angin musim gugur menyambutnya saat pintu terbuka, membawa aroma daun mapel yang membusuk di tanah. Setidaknya ia bisa mendengar langkah Yamaguchi mengikutinya di belakang—mungkin Yamaguchi tak sedongkol dugaan Kei.

"Kei."

Bahunya terasa kaku atas panggilan itu. Pipinya menghangat. Kei tak habis pikir mengapa namanya sendiri bisa mengacaukan ketenangannya nyaris seketika.

"Ya?"

Ia menghentikan langkah, dan Yamaguchi kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Pemuda itu tertunduk, jemari tangannya memainkan ujung kaus, pertanda bahwa ia sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Kei menunggu, memperhatikan sisi wajah Yamaguchi tanpa mengalihkan tatap sedetik pun.

"Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau tak suka orang-orang yang berusaha terlalu keras." Yamaguchi mendadak bergumam. Kei nyaris saja melewatkan perkataan Yamaguchi di tengah-tengah seruan bersemangat Kageyama dan Hinata di latar belakang. Setelah itu Yamaguchi mendongak, menatap Kei tepat di mata. "Kalau begitu, apa sekarang kau _juga_ membenciku?"

"Karena…?" Suaranya terdengar parau di telinga. Ia tak mengantisipasi pernyataan itu sama sekali. _Membenci?_ Kei bisa merasakan bobot dari satu kata itu bagaikan sepuluh ton beban di masing-masing pundaknya.

"Karena aku berusaha terlalu keras." Yamaguchi melanjutkan kalimat Kei, suaranya terdengar sama parau. "Karena aku… _ingin_ berusaha keras." Kini Yamaguchi mengalihkan tatapannya, memandang ke arah lain, keningnya berkerut. Ada sesuatu serupa rasa takut yang mulai memucatkan bibir Yamaguchi sekarang, dan itu membuat Kei teringat dengan saat-saat ketika ia pertama kali berjumpa dengan Yamaguchi di taman dekat sekolah mereka.

Hanya saja, kali ini ia merasa ialah bagian dari para bocah yang dulu membuat Yamaguchi menangis di sana. Kei merasa buruk nyaris seketika.

"…bukan seperti itu." Kei bergumam pelan setelah membisu beberapa lama. Tangannya begitu ingin meraih telapak tangan Yamaguchi untuk meyakinkan pemuda itu—karena ia tahu, terkadang _kata-kata_ tak menjadi teman baiknya. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Yamaguchi menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai satu-satunya jawaban, dan Kei tak yakin untuk siapa Yamaguchi menujukan gestur tersebut. Untuk sesaat mereka hanya berdiri dengan canggung di pinggir lapangan, mata sama-sama menatap kayu lantai gedung olahraga.

Ia menghitung mundur dalam hati, bersamaan dengan jarum detik yang bergerak maju di jam dinding.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu." Kata-katanya terasa wajar saat ia membatinkan di dalam kepala, sebuah kejujuran yang sudah ia simpan sejak lama, jauh sebelum Yamaguchi meragukannya seperti hari ini—tetapi setelah terucapkan, Kei merasa wajahnya memanas. "Kau harusnya sudah tahu itu."

Seolah baru diguyur air dingin, Yamaguchi menegakkan punggung, mata terpaku menatap Kei, tak berkedip sekalipun.

Dan Kei ikut tertegun.

Apakah bagi Yamaguchi, kata-kata Kei begitu sulit dipercaya? Apa selama ini Yamaguchi tak menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat? Kei berspekulasi dalam hening, ada sesuatu yang terasa menciut dalam dirinya: kepercayadiriannya, juga keyakinannya pada persahabatan mereka.

Namun ketika Yamaguchi tersenyum demikian lebar beberapa detik kemudian, ketika Yamaguchi menganggukkan kepala seakan baru saja menarik ramalan yang cukup bagus dari stan di samping kuil, seolah Kei telah mengambilkan sebuah bintang langsung dari langit untuknya, Kei ingin percaya bahwa ia telah dimaafkan.

"Terima kasih, Tsukki."

Senyuman Yamaguchi kembali menularinya. Dan kali ini Kei tak berpaling.

(Dan setelah ini pun, meski butuh waktu, ia ingin percaya bahwa mereka _akan_ baik-baik saja.)

.

.

.

"Ayo pulang."

Ia menatap sosok Yamaguchi yang sedang menekuk punggung. Kepala pemuda itu terbenam di antara kedua lengan yang terlipat di atas meja.

Yamaguchi menggeleng samar sebagai satu-satunya jawaban, dan Kei sekali lagi menghela napas.

"Mejanya tidak lebih empuk dari tempat tidurmu sendiri, Tadashi." Matanya lalu menyipit, tak sabar. "Lihat? Di luar sana mulai gelap."

Namun Kei juga tahu bahwa untuk sementara, ia akan diabaikan. Wajah Yamaguchi memerah akibat demam, bibirnya pucat, dan lewat sekali lihat saja ia dapat menduga Yamaguchi tak memiliki sisa tenaga untuk meladeni obrolan. Kei telah meminjamkan jaketnya pada pemuda itu, tetapi Yamaguchi masih kelihatan sedikit gemetar di balik lapisan tebal tersebut, membuat Kei tak lagi dapat menyembunyikan kecemasan. Kedua telapak tangan Kei berada di pangkuan, jari-jemarinya saling menjalin selagi ia mendengarkan seruan bersemangat dari para anggota klub bisbol yang tengah berlatih di lapangan luar. Tanda bahwa ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang.

Kelas mereka sepi. Seluruh siswa ada di lapangan sekolah, memakai seragam olahraga mereka, sedang berlatih dalam rangka memeriahkan Hari Olahraga yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi. Kei semestinya ikut dengan mereka, namun ia bersikeras untuk membolos hari ini saja. Yamaguchi sakit. Itu alasannya, yang ditanggapi ketua kelas mereka dengan anggukan paham. Entah apakah itu karena si ketua kelas mengerti bahwa sekarang ia dan Yamaguchi _berpacaran_ (bahkan setelah perjanjian mereka berakhir, Kei tak menyangkal jika ada orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang mengungkit-ungkit perkara itu. Entah mengapa _, Yamaguchi juga_.), manapun bukan masalah bagi Kei. Yamaguchi sakit, dan ia belum bisa tenang jika ia belum mengantarkan pemuda itu hingga ke pagar depan rumahnya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Tsukki." Seakan bisa membaca pikirannya, Yamaguchi bergumam lirih, suaranya serak dan sedikit terbata. Tangan Yamaguchi lalu membentuk gestur mengusir yang kelihatan menyedihkan. Tanpa tenaga sedikit pun. "Sana, sana."

"Kau _tidak_ bisa pulang sendiri." Kerutan di keningnya mencetak garis yang semakin dalam. "Ayo pulang, Yamaguchi."

"Mm," bergumam tak jelas, Yamaguchi menghela napas panjang seolah _berkata-kata_ telah menguras sisa energinya. Mata mereka bertatapan ketika Yamaguchi bergeser sedikit dari posisinya untuk mendongak memandang Kei. "Sebentar lagi, kalau begitu? Aku tidak yakin aku bisa berjalan sekarang…"

Kei tak menyukai nada bicara yang penuh rasa bersalah itu. Ia merapatkan bibir, berharap Yamaguchi bisa membaca pikiran, agar Yamaguchi tahu bahwa Kei tak jengkel sedikit pun dengan demam si pemuda, bahwa Kei tak pernah sekalipun menganggap Yamaguchi sebagai seseorang yang merepotkannya. Ia bahkan tak keberatan jika ia harus menggendong Yamaguchi hingga ke halte bus yang jaraknya seratus meter dari gerbang sekolah. Yamaguchi boleh meminta apapun, dan Kei akan mengabulkan. _Separah itu_ , dedikasi Kei untuk Yamaguchi Tadashi—sahabatnya sejak kecil, orang yang ia sayangi sama seperti ia menyayangi Akiteru dan kedua orangtuanya.

Tetapi, alih-alih mengatakan sesuatu, Kei hanya mengangguk, mengepalkan tangan di pangkuan.

"Kutunggu." Kei buka suara setelah sempat terdiam.

"..aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Aku tidak kerepotan."

Ia tak mengantisipasi Yamaguchi yang tertawa pelan sebagai tanggapan. Yamaguchi telah menyembunyikan tatapannya lagi di bawah lingkupan kedua lengan, sehingga Kei tak tahu seperti apa ekspresinya kini.

Dan Kei tetap menunggu, menepati janji pada dirinya sendiri, duduk diam mencermati langit yang mulai berubah warna di balik jendela, hingga Yamaguchi menegakkan punggung bermenit-menit kemudian. Kei ikut berdiri tak lama setelah itu—dan tentu saja _, tentu saja_ ia telah menduga bahwa tubuh Yamaguchi akan limbung akibat pening hebat di kepalanya.

Maka dengan sigap Kei mengulurkan tangan, menangkap pinggang pemuda itu pada detik yang tepat. Bukan pertama kalinya ia _mengurus_ Yamaguchi yang tengah sakit, namun itu tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa ia tetap khawatir. Suatu hari nanti, Yamaguchi mungkin akan betul-betul terbunuh akibat kecerobohannya yang tak terobati itu. Kei menyadari dirinya menahan napas sejak lima detik lalu.

"Berkatku, otakmu belum tercecer berantakan di lantai." Nada bicaranya mengejek; itu bentuk upaya Kei untuk menyembunyikan sisa kepanikan.

"Maaf, Tsukki."

Kening Yamaguchi bersandar ke pundak Kei, sementara Kei mempererat rangkulan pada bahu Yamaguchi; satu tangannya lalu meraih tas Yamaguchi, menenteng tas itu di bahu, tepat berdampingan dengan tasnya sendiri—sisa misi Kei sekarang adalah memastikan Yamaguchi selamat hingga mereka mencapai halte bus. Kei berusaha mengabaikan hitung-hitungan tentang akumulasi bobot yang harus ia tanggung selama beberapa belas menit ke depan, kini mengerling pintu kelas yang sudah separuh terbuka.

"…ayo." Dan wajahnya terasa memanas kala ia merasakan napas Yamaguchi membentur kulit lehernya. Segalanya seperti baru terjadi untuk pertama kali; akan-akan sebelum ini mereka tak pernah berpelukan, tak pernah saling berbagi oksigen dan berciuman hingga kehabisan napas. Ia tak ingin Yamaguchi mendengar jantungnya yang kembali berdetak keras di balik tulang rusuk.

Namun baru saja Kei hendak melangkah menuju pintu, Yamaguchi mencegahnya. Yamaguchi melingkarkan kedua lengan pada pinggang Kei, makin merapatkan tubuh mereka, pipi pemuda itu terasa panas kala bersentuhan dengan pipi Kei, dibakar demamnya yang meninggi.

Satu tangan Kei membeku di sisi tubuh, jemari terkepal.

"Yamaguchi." Ia menemukan lagi suaranya, mencoba _memperingatkan_ , tetapi di telinganya itu terdengar bagai milik orang lain.

 _Momiji_ gugur dibawa angin, berputar lembut dengan gerakan lambat, nyaris-nyaris persis seperti animasi halus karya Makoto Shinkai. Kei tak berkedip, mata lurus-lurus memandang sisa warna biru di langit yang mulai dilahap senja. Yamaguchi, memakai jaket Kei dan begitu kurus dan tengah bersandar sepenuhnya pada Kei seakan-akan ialah satu-satunya jangkar yang bisa diandalkan, membuat Kei tanpa sadar mengeratkan rangkulan pada pundaknya.

"Aku lagi-lagi _diselamatkan_ , ya?" Meski Kei tak dapat melihatnya, ia bisa _mendengar_ senyuman itu pada gumaman Yamaguchi. Senyum yang tulus, lembut, jenis yang biasanya membuat mata pemuda itu agak menyipit. "Aku bisa apa, kalau tidak ada Tsukki?"

Betapa rasa sayang itu selalu mengunjungi Kei di saat-saat yang aneh dan tak tepat.

Ketika Yamaguchi memasang raut kesal seraya mengeluhkan tugas Kimia mereka yang terlalu banyak, ketika Yamaguchi menatap bola voli di tangannya dengan mata penuh determinasi, ketika ia mendengar suara sahabatnya itu dari balik telepon, ' _jangan tidur terlalu malam, Tsukki!_ ', atau saat pemuda itu tersenyum bahagia kala menyantap satu demi satu kentang goreng di piringnya—

Dan saat ini pun, sama. Ia jatuh sayang untuk yang kesekian kali, dan serta-merta merasa agak kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Hei," Suaranya terdengar parau. Satu tangannya masih kaku di sisi tubuh. "Aku tak sebaik yang kau pikirkan."

Tanpa melonggarkan rengkuhan, Yamaguchi menggeleng meski samar. "Kau salah." Jeda, namun itu bukan karena Yamaguchi sedang mempertimbangkan untuk menarik lagi kalimatnya. Suara sang sahabat semantap sebelumnya. "Sekali-sekali, kau harus menghargai dirimu sendiri, kau tahu?"

.

.

.

" _DAAAAAN, yang memimpin lomba lari rintangan untuk sementara adalaaah—Yamaguchi Tadashi dari kelas 2-4!"_

Sorak-sorai memenuhi lapangan. Kei mengerutkan kening dengan tak suka ketika ia menoleh dan mendapati teman-teman sekelasnya bagai baru disuntik energi tambahan hanya dalam hitungan detik. Tak bisakah teman-temannya bersikap sewajarnya? Ini cuma satu dari sekian rangkaian pertandingan pada hari olahraga; jikapun kelas mereka menang, Kei yakin euforia itu hanya akan berlangsung sekedipan mata, takkan berkontribusi apa-apa untuk masa depan. Ia masih duduk di tanah dekat pinggir lapangan, lutut ditekuk, matanya jemu namun tak pernah sekalipun lepas mencermati jalannya pertandingan. Nama Yamaguchi kini diserukan lebih keras, pekikan demi pekikan saling timpal di udara, mengingatkan Kei dengan saat-saat ketika Yamaguchi membungkam Aoba Jousai lewat lima angka yang dicetak berturut-turut, tepat satu tahun lalu.

Kebanggaan ikut melingkupinya. Mungkin karena itulah, ia sulit berpaling. Kini Kei melihat Kawaguchi dari kelas 2-1 mengintai di belakang punggung Yamaguchi. Kawaguchi anggota klub sepakbola, wakil kapten, kakinya panjang dan jelas ia lawan yang berat untuk Yamaguchi. Anak lelaki tersebut nyaris saja menyusul, ketika Yamaguchi tiba di pos terakhir untuk mengambil kertas berisi perintah.

 _Ambil benda yang dicantumkan pada kertas tersebut, dan setelah kau mendapatkan benda itu barulah kau boleh melanjutkan lari rintangan hingga ke garis finish_.

Kira-kira seperti itu aturan untuk pos terakhir, dan Kei bersyukur kelasnya tak menurunkan ia untuk mengikuti lari rintangan. Membuang terlalu banyak tenaga, ia pikir. Apa yang tertulis di kertas Yamaguchi? Kei bertaruh, itu pasti hal-hal yang konyol. Balon sewarna langit, atau ikat kepala milik ketua klub Judo, atau seseorang-berambut-merah-terang—

"Tsukki!"

Ia tersentak dari lamunan. Yamaguchi berlari mendekatinya, lalu berhenti dan menopangkan tangan ke kedua lutut, terengah. Matahari bersinar seterik cuaca gurun pasir; bayangan Yamaguchi kini menaungi Kei, meneduhi.

"Pertandinganmu belum selesai, kan?" Kei mengerjap, mengangkat sebelah alis penuh tanya.

"I-Itu—"

Kei tahu-tahu teringat lagi dengan demam Yamaguchi tepat dua minggu lalu. "…kau sakit? Kalau begitu berhentilah—"

"Ikut denganku, Tsukki!"

Tak ada kesempatan untuk sekadar menarik napas, apalagi untuk bertanya; Yamaguchi mendadak menarik lengannya, separuh memaksa Kei untuk menegakkan tubuh dan berdiri. Maka mau tak mau ia menurut, lalu menoleh ke sekeliling. Ia melihat para pelari lain juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yamaguchi, menghampiri penonton tanpa ragu, meski sebagian besar dari mereka nampak bingung mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar—mencari-cari sesuatu di antara keramaian.

Dan saat ia bersitatap lagi dengan mata Yamaguchi, Kei mendapati ada suatu dedikasi yang terpancar di sana. Tangan Yamaguchi terasa mencengkeram erat di sisi lengan Kei… dan seketika itu pula, ekspresi Kei berubah masam.

 _Ini gawat_ , ia berpikir dalam keheningan. Kini, tak ada penolakan maupun bantahan yang akan berguna—Yamaguchi akan menulikan telinga terhadap protes-protes Kei, sementara Kei pada akhirnya takkan memiliki pilihan apa-apa selain _menurut_. Bukan berarti ia tidak ingin menurut ( _Yamaguchi boleh meminta apapun, dan Kei akan mengabulkan_ ), hanya saja hari begitu panas dan Kei tidak terlalu ingin membuang cadangan energinya untuk satu cabang olahraga lain yang bahkan bukan kewajibannya—

"TUNGGU! TSUKISHIMA!" Ia menoleh, direnggut dari lamunannya, melihat Hinata yang berlari mendekati mereka dari kejauhan. Ikat kepala melingkari rambut oranyenya, dengan ujung-ujung berkibar akibat angin, sementara satu tangan Hinata teracung, nampak menggenggam selembar kertas ukuran kecil. "Tsukishima! Ayo ikut denganku!"

Kei berjengit, mundur selangkah. "Katakan, kenapa aku harus menuruti kemauanmu?"

"Ikut saja, Tsukishima! Ayo cepat!"

"T-Tapi Tsukki—"

"Oi, Tsukishima!"

Satu seruan lain terdengar menyusul dari kejauhan, membuat mereka bertiga serempak menoleh.

Kali ini, Kageyama Tobio lah yang berlari tergesa-gesa menghampirinya; urat-urat di wajah si _setter_ kelihatan jauh lebih tegang dari biasa, kerutan tercetak dalam di kening Kageyama ketika ia mendekat dan berdiri di samping Hinata. "Ikut denganku." Kageyama berujar, mantap, matanya memicing. "Jangan buang-buang waktu, Tsukishima."

Lalu Kageyama menyodorkan kertas yang sudah agak kusut, tepat ke hadapan mata Kei. Mau tak mau ia otomatis membaca baris pendek yang tertinta di permukaan kertas, matanya menyipit.

' _ORANG YANG KAU ANGGAP MENYEBALKAN_ ' tercetak di sana, dalam huruf kapital yang tercetak besar-besar, nampak intimidatif. Oh, rupanya mekanismenya seperti ini. Segalanya sekonyol yang telah Kei perkirakan. Apa Hinata menggenggam kertas dengan perintah yang sama?

Dan,

 _Yamaguchi?_

Sesaat ketegangan menyeruak di antara mereka berempat; Hinata dan Kageyama mulai beradu mulut, berdebat tentang siapa yang lebih berhak membawa Tsukishima Kei hingga ke garis finish, sementara Yamaguchi dengan panik berusaha menjadi tameng di antara keduanya. Kei telah mencoba menepis lengannya dari genggaman Hinata dan Kageyama, namun cengkeraman mereka terlalu kuat. Lima menit lagi, dan mungkin virus bodoh itu akan betul-betul menemukan jalur untuk mengontaminasi otak Kei akibat kontak fisik yang betul-betul tak ia butuhkan ini. Sulit dipercaya. Apa ini hukuman untuk Kei karena ia semenjak tadi bernaung di bawah bayang-bayang pohon alih-alih turut menyemangati yang lain?

Kei melempar delikan jengah pada Kageyama. Cengkeraman Kageyama yang begitu keras kepala pada pergelangan tangan Kei mulai menciptakan jejak merah yang berdenyut menyakitkan.

"A-Anu, Hinata, Kageyama, kupikir kalian—"

"Yamaguchi! Kau lihat sendiri kan, tadi aku yang datang duluan?!"

"Hinata bodoh! Jangan mengada-ada, dasar tolol! Aku yang melihat dia lebih dulu! Ayo, Tsukishima!"

" _Wah, perkembangan apa yang sedang terjadi di tengah lapangan?!"_ Suara komentator bergema dari _speaker_ yang dipasang di sekitar lapangan olahraga, terdengar menggebu-gebu mengalahkan gegap-gempita di sana. _"Tsukishima Kei diperebutkan tiga orang sekaligus, betapa manisnya! Apa ini cinta segiempat? Perpecahan di antara anggota klub voli Karasuno?!"_

Ia mempertimbangkan beberapa pilihan sekarang; mungkin akan lebih mudah untuk mengubur Hinata Shouyou di halaman belakang sekolah ketika acara Hari Olahraga telah resmi selesai—Kei bisa melakukannya saat hari sudah menggelap, agar ia luput dari perhatian yang lain. Dan, Kageyama? Nanti saat lomba ini selesai, ia akan memikirkan balas dendam yang tiga kali lipat lebih menyiksa _._ Tuan Raja, ia pastikan, akan mendapatkan pembalasan yang terbaik. Nanti, _nanti_.

"Lepaskan." Nada bicaranya menggelap, datar, namun ia sangsi ada yang mendengarkannya. Bahkan Yamaguchi mengabaikan Kei; pemuda itu masih sibuk meredakan pertengkaran Hinata dan Kageyama, mengibaskan kedua tangan dengan panik dan terhenyak mundur ketika Kageyama mulai memaki lagi.

" _Jadi, siapa yang akan dipilih Tsukishima sekarang? Kageyama dari kelas 2-3, atau Hinata dari kelas 2-1? Atau—ah, Yamaguchi-nya yang tercinta, dari kelas 2-4?"_

 _Ini mulai berlebihan._ Kei menghela napas, rasa hangat sontak membakar wajahnya; Kei tak tahu apakah itu karena rasa malu atau karena amarah yang tertahan. Sementara itu Hinata mulai menarik satu lengannya, Kageyama menarik satu lengan Kei yang lain, keduanya kini seakan bersekongkol untuk mencabik Kei menjadi dua bagian. Tak bisa lebih lama menekan kejengahan, ia menepis tangan Hinata dan Kageyama seketika, agak kasar, kemudian mundur beberapa langkah agar segera bebas dari jangkauan keduanya.

"Kalian kurang beruntung hari ini." Kei menyeringai tipis untuk sesaat, lalu membuang muka. Ia lantas mengulurkan tangan, genggamannya kini melingkar pada pergelangan tangan Yamaguchi. "Coba lagi lain kali? Sampai nanti."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kei berlari, meninggalkan Hinata dan Kageyama, tangan masih menarik pergelangan tangan Yamaguchi agar pemuda itu tetap mengikuti. Ikat kepalanya terasa menampar sisi wajah, rambutnya mulai diacak-acak angin. Garis finish yang terentang di kejauhan mulai nampak di pandangan.

" _YAMAGUCHI TADASHI! RUPANYA TSUKISHIMA KEI MEMILIH YAMAGUCHI TADASHI! KELAS 2-4 KINI KEMBALI MEMIMPIN!"_

Sorak-sorai seketika memecah udara, lebih riuh, bagai ledakan konfeti di tengah-tengah pesta besar. Angin terasa dingin di kulit wajahnya yang kian memanas. Ia tak menoleh lagi ke belakang, hanya mempercepat lari, mempererat genggaman tangan.

"Tsukki…" Suara Yamaguchi terbata, langkah pemuda itu tertinggal sedikit di belakang. Yang benar saja. Bisakah Yamaguchi sedikit mempercepat lari? Kei sudah berkorban banyak hari ini, juara pertama harus betul-betul ada di tangan mereka. Dari sudut matanya, Kei sekarang bisa melihat Hinata dan Kageyama mulai menyusul—oh, tentu saja, lebih dari apapun ia tidak ingin dipecundangi oleh mereka.

"Kau ingin menang, bukan? Jangan malas."

"Kau—"

"Aku ingin kelasku menang." Kening Kei berkerut. "Itu wajar, kan?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Yamaguchi membisu. Ia bisa merasakan langkah pemuda itu mulai menyamakan kecepatan dengan langkah Kei. Hinata dan Kageyama kembali tertinggal di belakang. Begitupun perwakilan kelas 2-2 dan kelas 2-5. Entah di detik yang keberapa sejak mereka berlari bersama, telapak tangan Yamaguchi bergerak dengan demikian hati-hati—mulai menggenggam jari-jari Kei yang semenjak tadi mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

Kei membiarkannya. Setelah sekian detik ia balas menggenggam balik jari-jemari Yamaguchi, tanpa sadar, tanpa keragu-raguan. Kala mata Kei memicing lagi ke kejauhan, peluh telah membanjiri tengkuknya—garis akhir dari pertandingan kini berjarak kurang dari lima meter.

"Apa yang tertulis di kertas perintahmu?"

Di antara kegaduhan yang terbentuk di kiri-kanan lapangan saat mereka bersama-sama menyongsong garis finish, Kei bertanya.

Ia barusan bergumam pelan, sangat pelan—dan antisipasi mulai berdenging di kedua telinga Kei, detak jantung di balik tulang rusuknya terdengar menimpali napasnya yang terengah. Ia menunggu jawaban Yamaguchi dalam diam. Ia menunggu, masih menunggu bahkan ketika teman-teman sekelasnya mulai menerjangnya, memerangkap ia dalam pelukan barbarik yang baru berakhir beberapa menit kemudian.

Saat Kei menolehkan kepala, ia bisa melihat Yamaguchi dihujani afeksi serupa oleh teman-teman mereka, tenggelam di dalam rengkuhan serta pujian yang tak habis-habis— Yamaguchi tersenyum, cengiran lebar pemuda itu diselingi tawa yang membuat matanya menyipit. Tanpa sadar Kei tertegun lama saat mengamati itu semua, jatuh cinta sekali lagi—rasa sayangnya barangkali mengendap di tatapan matanya yang tak lepas memandangi Yamaguchi dari kejauhan, dan kali ini Kei tak menyembunyikannya sama sekali.

Dan setelah itu pun _ia menunggu_ , dengan keras kepala, dengan rasa penasaran yang menghitam pelan-pelan di dalam dirinya seiring waktu.

 _Apa yang tertulis di kertas perintahmu?_

Sampai akhir pun, Kei tak berhasil mendapatkan jawabannya.

.

.

.

 _Orang yang kau anggap menyebalkan_. Bukankah Kei memang patut mendapatkan predikat itu? Ia semestinya tak perlu bertanya lagi untuk memastikan. Ia harusnya sudah memperkirakan, bahwa akan tiba saat ketika Yamaguchi hancur di bawah toleransi-toleransi yang selama ini diberikan tanpa pamrih pada seorang Tsukishima Kei. Kei hanya tak menyangka, kesabaran Yamaguchi rupanya habis secepat ini. Ia merasa bersalah. Ia ingin meminta maaf, mengatakan bahwa ia seharusnya bisa menjadi kawan yang lebih baik, sahabat yang bisa menyayangi dan memedulikan dengan kadar yang sama, namun lidahnya enggan bekerja sama. Keberaniannya menciut tiap kali Yamaguchi menatapnya, maka yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu.

Yamaguchi, lagipula, bukan seseorang yang bisa terlalu lama menyembunyikan rahasia.

Masih separuh melamun, Kei berjalan dengan langkah enggan, mengikuti punggung Yamaguchi yang sebelum ini berjalan mendahuluinya. Kardus bertumpuk tinggi di tangannya, sedang ia sangga menggunakan kedua lengannya yang mulai pegal akibat beban berat tersebut—sementara itu, koridor sekolah gelap dan lengang, bebas dari dengung suara manusia. Ini akibat pesta kembang api yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi di halaman belakang sekolah, sehingga sebagian besar murid telah lebih dulu berkumpul di sana, menunggu ledakan warna-warni di langit dalam antisipasi konyol yang tak Kei pahami.

Ya, selagi hiruk-pikuk teresidu di luar ruangan, ia dan Yamaguchi dihibahi tugas oleh _sensei_ mereka untuk membereskan beberapa properti sekolah yang sudah lebih dulu dipak dalam kardus-kardus, kemudian membawa kardus-kardus itu ke gudang di lantai dua. Rasanya seakan semesta juga berkonspirasi untuk membuat ia dan Yamaguchi terjebak dalam situasi sarat kerumitan. Kei bahkan tak sempat menggerutu akibat beban di kedua tangannya; perhatiannya terbagi-bagi sepanjang perjalanan, dan Yamaguchi seakan-akan mengurung diri di dalam gelembungnya sendiri, tak banyak bicara bahkan hingga mereka sampai ke dalam gudang.

Sikap mereka sama-sama ganjil, siapapun akan menyadari.

Kei menutup pintu gudang menggunakan sedikit dorongan dari ujung sepatunya, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang ketika meletakkan kardus-kardus di tangannya ke permukaan lantai.

"Hati-hati." Ia memberi peringatan, tepat ketika melihat Yamaguchi mulai menaruh kardus di rak teratas yang ada dalam gudang. Sebagai balasan, Yamaguchi tertawa pelan, tatapannya penuh konsentrasi selagi tangannya sibuk mengatur kardus-kardus agar seimbang di atas rak.

"Tentu saja, Tsukki!" Keriangan pemuda itu bergema dalam ruangan gudang yang sepi, dan untuk sejenak Kei merasakan ombak kelegaan menghampirinya. Fakta bahwa Yamaguchi kembali bersikap seperti biasa bagaikan sehembus angin penuh kabar baik—untuk sementara. Ia sendiri membuat dirinya sibuk dengan mengambil kardus-kardus lain, lantas ia menaruh kardus tersebut di rak yang tak terlalu tinggi, sementara benaknya berusaha melupakan apa yang terjadi di pertandingan siang tadi. Satu, dua kardus. Gerakannya sempat berhenti ketika ia menata kardus ketiga, tetapi Kei menggelengkan kepala dengan samar, berusaha mengusir sisa kecemasan dalam kepala.

Tidak ada masalah berarti. Sampai kapanpun, mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Walau, lagi-lagi, otaknya kembali berkhianat. Dalam diamnya ia teringat dengan Kageyama, dengan sepotong kertas yang disodorkan tepat ke arahnya. ' _Orang yang kau anggap menyebalkan'_. Detilnya tajam sekali dalam ingatan Kei, begitu mengintimidasi dan mengusik ketenangannya. Seketika pipi Kei disengat sensasi panas—namun kali ini ia tahu itu diakibatkan kemarahannya yang tertahan, kekecewaannya pada macam-macam hal, terutama pada dirinya sendiri. _Orang yang kau anggap menyebalkan_. Dalam imajinasinya, Kei melihat punggung Yamaguchi perlahan menjauhinya, lalu memudar dan memudar dan memudar, hingga menjadi titik yang dilahap kegelapan.

Satu tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuh.

"Kau membenciku."

Ia berujar, tepat setelah ia meletakkan kardus terakhir di rak yang paling tinggi.

"…eh?" Yamaguchi menoleh, pupil matanya melebar seakan Kei baru mengujarkan kelakar yang terlalu kejam.

Sementara Kei, sebagai tanggapan, hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kau membenciku, kau tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikannya."

"M-Membenci?" Kali ini Yamaguchi berbalik, betul-betul menatapnya, kening Yamaguchi berkerut dalam bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang mendekat. "Maksudmu, Tsukki?"

"Apa kau tak bisa mendengarkanku?" Kei mengangkat pandangan, kali ini menatap pundak Yamaguchi lekat-lekat, sengaja memutus kontak mata. "Sejak kapan kau membenciku?"

"Hei. Hei, Tsukki—" Yamaguchi menggigit bibir. Kei hampir-hampir mempercayai kekhawatiran yang tulus terpancar pada suara pemuda itu. Dan setelahnya, untuk sejenak Yamaguchi nampak bimbang. Kei memperhatikan bibirnya yang digigit gugup, juga matanya yang agak berkaca-kaca, meski Kei tahu itu bukan berarti Yamaguchi akan menangis atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, yang tak pernah ia kira: Yamaguchi tahu-tahu mengulurkan tangan, menggenggam ujung lengan seragam Kei.

"Apa—apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

Kei tahu, ia mestinya bisa berhenti bersikap ada yang penting dari _selembar kertas perintah_ , bukan? Hanya kertas. Tak memiiki otoritas untuk hidupnya, untuk persahabatan mereka, dan kalaupun Yamaguchi betul-betul membencinya, Kei mungkin takkan terlalu keberatan asalkan ia tak ditinggalkan—

"Wajar saja kalau kau membenciku, bukan? Semua orang harusnya tahu itu, Yamaguchi." Ia tadinya berusaha terdengar netral, tak peduli, namun nada bicaranya agak goyah akibat kegetiran. _Aku bukan sahabat yang baik_ , ia menambahkan dalam hati, sementara rahangnya terkatup kencang. "Sudah sejak kapan?" Kei bersikeras sekali lagi, suaranya sedikit lebih tegas kali ini.

Dan Yamaguchi terdiam. Dari balik jendela, terdengar hiruk-pikuk riang milik teman-teman mereka. Ada hitungan mundur—tiga menit tersisa, katanya, sampai kembang api pertama nantinya diluncurkan. Kei menelan ludah sebelum ia melanjutkan. "Aku membuatmu repot dengan surat-surat yang dititipkan padamu, dan setelah itu aku meminta kau berpura-pura berpacaran denganku—"

Suaranya hilang di ujung. Entah mengapa. Dengan keras kepala, matanya yang putus asa kini menatap bayangannya sendiri yang terpantul di lantai gudang. ' _Maaf_ '-nya lagi-lagi tertahan. Seakan ada kata-kata lain yang harusnya ia ujarkan lebih dulu, yang lebih penting dari itu.

"Tsukki?"

Ia bisa merasakan jemari Yamaguchi yang masih menggenggam ragu ujung lengan seragamnya.

"Kertas perintah itu—" Kei kembali bergumam, namun kali ini suaranya terdengar seperti diujarkan dari tempat yang sangat jauh. Lantas Kei menjeda lagi, bibir merapat membentuk garis tipis. Ia tak menyukai fakta bahwa ia sebetulnya sedang mempertontonkan sisi yang paling rapuh dalam dirinya. Kekhawatirannya. "…kau membenciku." Kepalanya menunduk, ketika ia menyimpulkan.

"Jangan bodoh."

"Ini penting, Yamaguchi." Tanpa sadar alisnya bertaut, jengah. Bagaimanapun debat ini mulai terasa melelahkan. Ia tak menyangka Yamaguchi bisa lebih keras kepala darinya. "Aku sedang mengatakan hal yang penting. Ini _tidak_ bodoh."

"Ini bodoh." Ada finalitas dalam suara Yamaguchi. Tanda bahwa pemuda itu tak sudi mendengar sisa argumen yang telah mengantri di ujung lidah Kei. Mata Yamaguchi kemudian memicing, hampir nampak seperti sedang meragukan Kei. "Tsukki, aku bisa menjelaskan—"

"Kau membenciku." Ia kini membubuhkan finalitas yang sama. Tak mau mengalah. Ia ingin mendengar kejujuran itu tercetus langsung dari bibir Yamaguchi, sekarang juga, karena ia tak lagi mau menunggu. Menunggu hanya membuat kepercayadiriannya makin terkikis. Ia ingin Yamaguchi segera menamparnya menggunakan kenyataan tak terbantahkan itu. "Apalagi yang bisa kau jelaskan—"

"Tsukki."

Entah sudah berapa kali Yamaguchi membuatnya terkejut hari ini. Kei mendongak, mendapati Yamaguchi yang mendekat, jarak di antara mereka kini tak lebih dari belasan sentimeter yang… begitu rapuh. Mata Yamaguchi kini lurus menatapnya, menolak dipalingkan, membuat Kei tak bisa menghindar. Kei menelan ludah, rahang terkatup makin kencang.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, Tsukki."

"Aku mendengarmu. Kau sedang bersikap keras kepala."

Beberapa sentimeter kembali hilang di antara mereka ketika Yamaguchi lagi-lagi melangkah maju. Kei memaki dirinya sendiri ketika ia berpikir bahwa, ya, _ia menginginkan ini_. Ia tidak mundur. Kei terpaku, tak bergerak, wajah menghangat saat ia membiarkan Yamaguchi berjinjit untuk menyandarkan kening pada keningnya.

"Tidak mungkin aku membencimu, Tsukki." Yamaguchi bergumam di dekatnya, tangan mencengkeram lengan seragam Kei semakin erat. Napasnya terasa hangat ketika membentur bibir Kei. Ada yang familiar dari nada bicara Yamaguchi; Kei bisa mendengar kegetiran di sana, jejak keputusasaan yang entah mengapa bisa ia pahami. "Tsukki yang selama ini tidak mendengarkanku."

"Mungkin saja kau membenciku." Kei membalas tanpa ragu, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Yamaguchi barusan terdengar seperti akan menangis. "Kau bisa saja sedang berbohong, sekarang."

"Tidak."

Yamaguchi menggeleng, dengan amat sangat samar, namun Kei bisa merasakannya sebab kening mereka masih bersentuhan. Mereka menghirup udara yang sama kini, tetapi Yamaguchi entah mengapa terasa jauh. Bahkan ketika jemari Yamaguchi di lengan seragamnya, ketika pemuda itu berjinjit sedikit lebih tinggi, ketika ujung hidung mereka pada akhirnya berbenturan— _Yamaguchi terasa jauh._

Kei sedikit takut; jika ia berkedip sekali saja, barangkali Yamaguchi akan hilang dari matanya.

"…kalau begitu, jangan pernah membenciku."

Suaranya parau. Dan tepat saat kembang api pertama meledak di udara, Kei menunduk untuk menciumnya.

.

.

Ciuman mereka terasa mudah, familiar, ia merindukannya seperti seseorang yang mendambakan secangkir cokelat panas saat musim dingin.

Disadarinya, bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu untuk semua ini.

Kei memejamkan mata. Tangannya di tengkuk Yamaguchi, mengusap kulit leher pemuda itu dengan perlahan, sementara di luar jendela kembang api mewarnai langit—ledakan demi ledakan saling menimpali, setiap warna baru yang mekar di langit diiringi oleh sorak-sorai ala _matsuri_ musim panas. Kedua tangan Yamaguchi menggenggam kerahnya, menariknya agar makin merapat, dan Kei kini tak lagi dapat mendengar keceriaan yang makin menebal di halaman belakang sekolah. Detak jantungnya memblokir segala suara. Nyaris seperti insting, ia kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengan pada pinggang Yamaguchi, memperpanjang ciuman mereka, seakan-akan ia akan menyesal seumur hidup jika semua ini diakhiri dengan terlalu cepat.

Ah. Apa nanti, ini akan betul-betul berakhir?

Ia mulai sedikit kehabisan napas, namun belum ingin menjauh. Bibir Yamaguchi terasa hangat di bibirnya, menenangkan, dan ia memejamkan mata lebih lama dari rencananya. Lantas Kei teringat dengan masa ketika ia mencium pemuda itu beberapa pekan lalu, saat ia berpikir bahwa mungkin ia sedang memanfaatkannya. Apa sekarang ia masih memanfaatkan Yamaguchi? Apa Yamaguchi menganggap bahwa ini tidak lebih dari kepura-puraan yang… _baru_? Perpanjangan dari permainan Kei Tsukishima?

Ciuman mereka kini terasa sedikit asin karena air mata.

"Jangan menangis." Ia berbisik. Napasnya belum teratur, satu tangannya menyeka pipi Yamaguchi dan kening mereka masih bersentuhan. "Maaf."

Yamaguchi menggeleng. Berapa kali pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala, sejak seharian ini? Namun sebelum Kei sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Yamaguchi mengangkat tangan, kini menangkup masing-masing sisi wajah Kei dengan jemarinya yang terasa dingin.

"Tsukki?"

"Ya?" Ia tak dapat melepaskan tatapan dari wajah Yamaguchi yang sekarang sedikit sembab. Ibu jarinya masih mengusap pipi Yamaguchi, menyeka bulir terakhir air mata di sana.

Ada jeda, bukan berupa keheningan sebab pesta kembang api masih demikian semarak di langit musim gugur—namun Kei memutuskan ia cukup menyukai jeda ini. Kepalanya terasa lebih ringan dari sebelumnya, jernih. Dan setelah beberapa detik pun, Yamaguchi masih menatapnya, lekat-lekat. Kei nyaris bisa melihat pantulan dirinya pada mata si pemuda yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Aku akan sangat membenci Tsukki, kalau ini cuma pura-pura."

Jemari Kei mengusap sisi wajah Yamaguchi, tepat di bawah pelupuk mata.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan ini dari dulu." Suaranya tak lebih dari gumaman—dan setelahnya, Kei menghela napas.

 _Lega_.

Seakan selapis salju tebal mendadak mencair dari permukaan kaca jendelanya, ada pemandangan baru yang kini tersaji tepat di hadapan mata Kei—ada berbagai macam pemahaman yang menghampiri Kei dalam satu waktu sekaligus. Ia mengingat cara Yamaguchi memeluknya sebelum ini, cara Yamaguchi menciumnya, penuh urgensi, penuh rasa sayang yang tak dapat disembunyikan—semua terasa seakan-akan Yamaguchi juga khawatir Kei akan hilang jika ia lengah sedikit saja.

Bagaimana bisa Kei melewatkan banyak hal, selama ini?

Mungkin memang ia yang bodoh. Yamaguchi lah yang benar, selama ini.

"Kau tidak menjawabku, Tsukki." Yamaguchi berujar, lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Kei bisa merasakan kegugupan pemuda itu, dari jemarinya yang kini sedingin es, dari kesenduan yang berkumpul lagi di binar matanya. "Apa kau sedang berpura—"

"Aku menyayangimu." Ia bergumam dekat bibir pemuda itu. Kembang api kini meledak dalam warna senja, mencipratkan rona cahaya oranye terang pada sisi wajah Yamaguchi Tadashi. Indah. Senyum terasa mendesak di sudut-sudut bibirnya sekarang tetapi ia masih menahan diri. "Sejak dulu aku selalu menyayangimu."

Rasa panas itu datang dengan terlambat ke wajahnya, tetapi ia tahu tak ada celah yang tersedia untuk melarikan diri. Kei memberi satu ciuman perlahan pada sang sahabat, lantas memejamkan mata ketika kening mereka kembali saling bersandar. Ia kehabisan kata-kata, keberaniannya telah terkuras sampai ke tetes yang paling terakhir. Betapapun ia tahu Yamaguchi takkan memberinya penolakan, ada kekalutan yang menggeliat samar dalam dirinya, begitu sulit diabaikan.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi." Setelah berdetik-detik, Yamaguchi berbisik, ragu, tangan pemuda itu mengusap pelan tengkuk Kei. Terasa menenangkan. Sentuhan itu entah mengapa terasa seperti rumah. "…Kei."

( _Ia pulang_. Ia pulang setelah sekian lama tersesat.)

Dan Kei menggangguk. Ia tahu bahwa setelah ini mereka akan berbincang lebih banyak, berdebat lebih sengit, meluapkan kemarahan dan rasa frustasi yang selama ini tertahan… tetapi mungkin untuk sementara—ini cukup.

"Aku menyayangimu."

Bagi Kei, untuk sementara ini lebih dari cukup. Ia merasa ia telah dimaafkan.

.

.

 **to be continued**

.

 **a/n** : akhirnya, saya berencana nambah 1 chapter lagi, ehehe. Saya seneng sekali nulis chapter yang ini, semoga kalian juga suka ya. :") (dan, semoga Tsukki di chapter ini nggak ooc. orz #MASIH) oh ya, ditunggu feedback/review/kritik-sarannya juga! Terima kasih telah membacaa~ :"D saya seneng sekali lho, masih ada yang ngikutin walau ficnya panjang banget begini huhuhu. :')


	7. Chapter 7 (end)

.

.

 **Chapter 7: you're my favourite song (my sing-along)**

.

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

.

.

Mereka duduk berdampingan di lantai, menyaksikan sisa pesta kembang api itu dalam diam.

Kembang api yang terakhir mengambil palet warna musim panas—biru langit, kuning menyilaukan, serta merah muda yang persis sirup es serut rasa stroberi—dan menciptakan ledakan yang paling mewah di udara. Kei dapat merasakan denging di telinganya bertahan lama bahkan meskipun percik kembang api itu telah menghilang dari langit, dan kini begitu parade kembang api selesai ruangan gudang nampak lebih gelap dari sebelumnya, hanya diterangi cahaya bulan yang demikian samar. Kei menyandarkan dagu pada lututnya yang ditekuk—dan entah sejak kapan Yamaguchi mengimitasinya, memeluk kedua lutut kemudian memejamkan mata. Ada jejak air mata yang telah mengering di pipi Yamaguchi, wajahnya sedikit sembab dan memerah. Kei tak berpaling. Ia memperhatikan Yamaguchi tanpa berkedip, ingin bertanya mengapa Yamaguchi menangis namun selalu kehilangan nyali sebelum bersuara.

Betapa Kei selalu berpikir bahwa apapun yang ia katakan, semenyebalkan apapun ujarannya, Yamaguchi akan tertawa, akan memaafkannya, kemudian Kei bisa mendapatkan kesempatan lain untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya. Tetapi kali ini rasa bersalahnya masih menghantui. Ia masih ingin meminta maaf, namun entah mengapa sekadar mengucap 'maaf' terasa tak cukup untuknya. Untuk mereka.

Kei mengulurkan tangan. Ia menggunakan ujung _gakuran_ Karasuno-nya untuk mengusap sudut mata Yamaguchi—dan sebagai tanggapan atas gerakan itu, di antara keremangan ruangan, Kei melihat Yamaguchi mengulas senyum samar. _Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya tersenyum_ , Kei ingin bertanya—sebab intuisinya berkata bahwa Yamaguchi sedang menahan diri. Yamaguchi barangkali ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun juga tak ingin memperburuk keadaan. Sama seperti dilema Kei kini.

"Kau tidak membenciku." Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa seperti selamanya, Kei bergumam. Tangannya masih terulur, berhenti di dekat mata Yamaguchi seakan dalam hitungan dua-tiga detak jantung Yamaguchi akan menangis lagi, dan Yamaguchi menggunakan detik itu untuk meraih pergelangan tangan Kei, lantas menggenggamnya dengan ragu. Kei bersyukur tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berinisiatif untuk menyalakan lampu gudang penyimpanan; wajahnya barangkali semerah apel sekarang.

"Kau menciumku." Yamaguchi tersenyum. Kei membiarkan genggaman Yamaguchi bertahan di pergelangan tangannya, sementara ia memalingkan pandang.

"Itu sama sekali bukan jawaban, Yamaguchi."

"Tapi itu kenyataan, kan?"

Genggaman Yamaguchi pada pergelangan tangan Kei bergeser, dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga Yamaguchi menjalinkan jari-jemari pada jari Kei. Mereka berpegangan tangan dalam diam, dan lagi-lagi Kei merasa ia sedang terkurung dalam ruang tertutup yang diisi udara panas. Wajahnya menghangat, namun kali ini ia tak terlalu keberatan jika Yamaguchi menyadarinya. Kei lalu kembali melirik Yamaguchi setelah terdiam agak lama, kendati sedetik kemudian tatapannya jatuh lagi ke lantai, tak jauh dari ujung sepatu Yamaguchi.

"Ya." Ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suaranya sendiri, yang tanpa ekspresi berarti. Ia terdengar seperti dirinya sendiri, dan setidaknya itu cukup melegakan. Kei lalu menelan ludah, keningnya berkerut. "Itu kenyataan."

"Kau menyayangiku."

Telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat. _Mengapa Yamaguchi masih mau menggenggam tangannya?_ Kei menghembuskan napas, tenggorokannya terasa menyempit tiba-tiba. "…itu juga kenyataan."

Entah apa yang diinginkan Yamaguchi dari dirinya, dan sisi pemikiran Kei yang paling nyinyir menganggap bahwa Yamaguchi sedang mengejeknya, bahwa ini merupakan upaya balas dendam si pemuda atas tingkah laku Kei yang demikian seenaknya beberapa menit lalu. Mencium. Rasa malu yang datang dengan terlalu terlambat kini membakar pipi Kei Tsukishima. Ia masih ingat rasa bibir Yamaguchi di bibirnya, juga cara pemuda itu memeluk pinggangnya ketika mereka sama-sama kehabisan napas namun enggan berhenti terlalu cepat. Kei tahu Yamaguchi bukan orang bodoh; Yamaguchi barangkali telah menyadari banyak hal dalam diamnya. Dan, sampai kapan Kei harus menunggu?

Setelah itu Yamaguchi terdiam, tak bertanya lagi, ruangan begitu gelap ketika sepotong awan beriring-iring menutupi permukaan bulan dan satu-satunya tanda bahwa Yamaguchi belum meninggalkannya adalah rasa hangat yang masih melingkupi jari-jemari Kei. Ia memikirkan gagasan untuk mengajak Yamaguchi pulang karena bagaimanapun perayaan Hari Olahraga telah membuat Kei letih sampai ke sum-sum tulang—tetapi instingnya berkata bahwa Yamaguchi mungkin menginginkan situasi ini bertahan lebih lama.

Atau mungkin, Kei lah yang _ingin_ Yamaguchi berpikir seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Kei yang pertama kali memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Dan dari genggaman tangan semata, ia bisa tahu Yamaguchi menganggap pertanyaan tersebut sebagai pertanyaan yang jauh lebih rumit dibanding hitung-hitungan matematika.

"Itu…" Yamaguchi menjeda, suaranya sedikit terbata. "…tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa, Tsukki."

Sama sekali bukan jawaban yang Kei inginkan.

"Kau tahu kalau aku _selalu_ tahu kapan kau sedang berbohong."

"A-Aku tidak sedang berbohong!"

Kei terkekeh pelan, senyumnya timpang, agak terhibur dengan reaksi Yamaguchi yang begitu… Yamaguchi. "Kau pikir berapa tahun aku mengenalmu?"

"Tapi aku—" Kekeraskepalaan Yamaguchi kembali ke suaranya, menghadirkan kerut di antara kedua alis pemuda itu. "Aku—tidak menangis karena aku membencimu."

"Lalu?"

Kesenyapan lah yang berbicara setelah pertanyaan Kei, membuatnya tersiksa dengan rasa penasaran yang begitu ingin ia enyahkan cepat-cepat.

"Aku…" Gumaman Yamaguchi lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, lirih, ragu. "Kadang, kupikir aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu. Terutama selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Sejak musim panas kemarin."

Kei mendengarkan, tak memberi respon apa-apa. Tidak ada gunanya mencoba membela diri ketika ia tahu bahwa Yamaguchi benar.

"Kau mengajakku berpura-pura berpacaran. Kau tak keberatan waktu kupeluk, kau menggandeng tanganku—" Yamaguchi menjeda; dalam keremangan sekalipun Kei bisa melihat telinga Yamaguchi kini memerah saat menyandarkan kening pada salah satu tempurung lutut. "…kau menciumku. Kau tidak bersikap seperti Tsukishima yang kukenal, kau membuatku bingung sepanjang waktu, dan aku—um, sejujurnya, aku sempat kecewa."

Jika sebelum ini ia belum mulai berintrospeksi, mungkin egonya akan tersentil, mungkin ia akan mengerahkan setiap argumen masam yang ia miliki, _bahwa Yamaguchi seharusnya mengerti ia lebih dari siapapun_ —tetapi kini Kei telah tahu, bahwa yang menghuni gelembungnya serta dunianya bukan dirinya sendiri. Ia ingat dengan petuah-petuah ibunya dulu, tentang empati, tentang cara untuk menerima pendapat orang lain sekaligus mengakui kesalahan diri sendiri.

Sampai kini pun rasanya masih sulit menguasai keahlian semacam itu; Yamaguchi lah yang seharusnya mengajarkannya. Tetapi Kei masih mencoba, _sedang_ mencoba.

"Jadi kau menangis karena kau kecewa denganku?"

Untuk kali ini, jawaban Yamaguchi datang dalam bentuk gelengan cepat. Genggaman tangan mereka mengerat. "Sewaktu barusan kau bilang kau menyayangiku, rasanya… lega? Aku jadi mengerti banyak hal dalam satu waktu, dan—um, aku senang." Yamaguchi tersenyum, canggung dan lembut dalam satu waktu sekaligus. "S-Sejujurnya aku betul-betul kehabisan kata-kata sekarang—dan kupikir aku belum bisa mengungkapkan isi kepalaku dengan benar, tapi… aku senang. Aku senang, makanya aku menangis. Payah sekali, ya?"

Kei mendapati dirinya tak ingin berpaling. Senyuman itu membuat rasa sayangnya menyeruak lagi, membuat otaknya mendadak melupakan cara yang benar untuk berbicara. "…tidak." Ia hanya berhasil mengucapkan itu. "Sama sekali tidak payah."

"Benarkah?"

Dalam kepalanya, sekarang Kei tengah mengambil ancang-ancang, bersiap melompat menuju titik baru di kejauhan yang sama sekali asing baginya. Setelah sekian lama, setelah ia terlalu lama diam di dalam gelembungnya yang sempit sekaligus aman, Kei akan melompat. Tidakkah pilihan itu terlalu tolol dan gegabah? Ada sedikit pertentangan dalam kepala Kei tetapi ia mengabaikan itu. Yang harus ia lakukan begitu mudah, sekarang. Sesuatu yang sebetulnya telah dipertimbangkan logikanya sejak lama; perubahan yang seharusnya sudah ia usahakan sebelum semua ini terjadi. _Melompat, bergerak maju—dan berharaplah_.

 _Katakan, Kei._ Ia dapat mendengar aba-aba terakhir yang dibatinkan benaknya. _Tak ada lagi saat yang tepat selain sekarang, bukan?_

"Aku tahu aku bersikap menyebalkan selama beberapa minggu terakhir, sama sekali tak mempertimbangkan pendapat-pendapatmu, bersikap seolah kau _harus_ menurutiku… dan itu pasti membuatmu jengkel. _Sangat sangat jengkel_ , kukira." Ia menyatakan semua tanpa jeda, suaranya terdengar datar di telinganya sendiri, namun butuh upaya yang tak sedikit untuk mengungkapkan segalanya. Ia telah memutuskan ia tak akan melarikan diri lagi. "…maaf."

Seolah beban yang selama ini ditanggung pundaknya mendadak menghilang ke ketiadaan, Kei menarik napas panjang setelah satu kata itu.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku lebih… memikirkan perasaanmu." Kei melanjutkan dengan hati-hati, namun keragu-raguan telah meninggalkan suaranya. "Kau tidak payah. _Aku_ yang payah."

Sementara itu Yamaguchi menatapnya, tertegun, mata pemuda itu mengerjap dan bibirnya digigit seakan-akan sebagian dirinya menganggap ini sebagai mimpi. Kei tak menyalahkannya. Ia sendiri terkejut ia bisa betul-betul melisankan semua hal yang selama ini membentuk benang kusut dalam dirinya. Dan untuk sepersekian detik yang singkat, Kei mengira ia takkan dimaafkan; ia menatap mata Yamaguchi lebih lama dari yang ia inginkan, mencari kekecewaan yang mungkin berkelebat di sana, lantas dalam hatinya Kei mulai menghitung mundur.

"…kau tahu, Kei? _Tadinya_ aku jengkel, tapi sekarang tidak lagi." Yamaguchi mengangkat bahu, menyela kereta lamunan Kei lewat ujaran pelan—Kei lalu menyadari, senyum lebar telah kembali pada wajah pemuda itu. "Hei, bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau memaafkanmu?"

"Tadashi—"

Yamaguchi terkekeh hingga bahunya sedikit berguncang. "Bercanda, Tsukki. Bercanda." Mengusapkan ibu jari pada punggung tangan Kei, Yamaguchi memainkan jemari mereka perlahan. "Kau… sudah repot-repot mengakui semua kesalahanmu dan aku—senang. Syukurlah. Syukurlah, kau tidak membenciku."

Kali ini, kerut di kening Kei bertambah. "Kenapa aku harus membencimu?"

Ia ingin menambahkan ' _kau tahu aku menyayangimu'_ , tetapi merasa bahwa ia hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan itu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena kau belakangan bersikap aneh, terutama ketika kau sedang bersamaku." Yamaguchi mengangkat bahunya lagi, tersenyum gugup. "Dan itu membuatku berpikir, 'kesalahan apalagi yang baru saja kuperbuat? Tsukki terlihat seperti bisa menelanku hidup-hidup!'—seperti itulah."

Kei tak tahu harus ikut tertawa atau mencebik jengkel atas tuduhan itu.

"Lucu, ternyata kau betul-betul tidak menyadarinya sampai malam ini." Dengan geli Kei bergumam, tertawa pelan. Ia lalu berbisik di samping telinga Yamaguchi, menyeringai tipis. "Bebal. Sama sekali tidak peka."

"Mungkin, mungkin." Yamaguchi tertawa, cengirannya melebar, dan untuk sesaat mereka hanya bertatapan seraya bertukar senyum tipis. Wajah Yamaguchi masih memerah dan mungkin wajah Kei juga, tetapi nampaknya tak ada satupun dari mereka yang peduli dengan itu. Tatapan Kei kemudian jatuh pada punggung tangannya sendiri, pada tangan mereka yang masih saling menggenggam, dalam diamnya ia bertanya-tanya harus melakukan apa sekarang. Pikirnya, ini saat yang tepat untuk mengajak Yamaguchi pulang, karena ia yakin malam telah semakin larut dan ia tak ingin terkunci di dalam gudang gelap ini hingga esok pagi.

Atau mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk bertanya 'menurutmu, kita _apa_ sekarang?'… karena sesungguhnya Kei memang tak tahu apa jawabannya.

Detik selanjutnya, entah siapa dari keduanya yang mendekat lebih dulu.

Kei menekuk punggung sedikit, sementara Yamaguchi mendongak. Satu tangan Yamaguchi bertumpu pada bahu Kei selagi pemuda itu bersandar semakin rapat padanya. Kei memejamkan mata ketika ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, dan ia bisa merasakan napas hangat Yamaguchi di dekat bibirnya, begitu dekat, begitu familiar. Apa berarti setelah ini ia bisa mencium Yamaguchi sesuka hatinya? Ia ingin berpikir bahwa pada akhirnya, ya, Yamaguchi _benar-benar_ menjadi miliknya sekarang—tetapi Kei merasa itu gagasan yang terlalu egois, sebab Yamaguchi belum menjawabnya dengan ' _aku juga menyayangimu_ '.

"Kau akan menciumku?" Ia bertanya tanpa nada bicara berarti, ketika merasakan usapan tangan Yamaguchi di sisi pipinya. Sentuhan itu terasa menenangkan, untuk sementara berhasil mengusir ombak keraguan yang hampir saja datang. Kei membuka matanya kembali, dan bersamaan dengan itu ia melihat Yamaguchi tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ingin menciummu." Yamaguchi berujar pelan. Kei seketika tahu bahwa ada sedikit kegugupan pada suara pemuda itu. Jemari Yamaguchi terasa dingin dan berkeringat di pipi Kei, kembali mengusap dengan gerakan hati-hati. "Bolehkah—"

Kei meniadakan jarak di antara mereka tanpa aba-aba. Tangannya yang bebas merengkuh pinggang Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi- _nya_ , sementara matanya kembali terpejam ketika ia merasakan Yamaguchi membalas ciumannya dengan perlahan. Ia mendekap pemuda itu makin erat, ia membiarkan jemari Yamaguchi ganti mengusapi rambutnya, dan kali ini ia menyadari betapa ciuman mereka tak lagi diisi oleh keputusasaan. Wajah Kei memanas karena perasaan senang yang mungkin tak bisa ia sembunyikan lebih lama, sementara ia bisa merasakan Yamaguchi tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka. _Aku menyayangimu_ , ia ingin mengucapkannya lagi tetapi kali ini menahan diri. Lagipula, masih ada nanti—tidak ada lagi batas sepanjang _satu minggu_ keparat itu, bukan?

Tidak ada lagi.

Mereka baru berhenti ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki di luar gudang, melepaskan diri dengan enggan seraya berharap tak ada seorang pun yang mendadak punya keperluan di gedung penyimpanan. Butuh beberapa menit hingga napas mereka kembali teratur. Kei membenarkan letak kacamata dengan ujung jari, lalu beranjak lebih dulu—matanya dipalingkan ke arah lain karena Yamaguchi mungkin akan tertawa jika mendapati wajahnya yang kini merah padam.

"…Ayo pulang."

Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam, jemari saling menjalin dalam tautan erat. Kei tak berniat melepaskannya bahkan meskipun ada kemungkinan mereka akan berpapasan dengan Hinata atau Kageyama di koridor sekolah.

.

.

.

"Wajahmu masih memerah." Kei mengangkat tangan, mengusap pelupuk mata Yamaguchi yang masih membengkak. Keningnya kemudian berkerut reflek. "Bagaimana kalau Yamaguchi- _san_ bertanya?"

"…a-aku akan mengendap-endap ke kamar dan berpura-pura tidur—sepertinya." Yamaguchi terkekeh canggung, mengusap belakang lehernya. "Besok pagi, kurasa bengkaknya sudah akan menghilang…?"

Kei mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban, menurunkan tangannya kembali. "Semoga saja."

Mereka kini berdiri berhadap-hadapan di depan pagar rumah Yamaguchi, sementara malam sudah semakin memekat, menegaskan cahaya bintang-bintang yang menaburi sudut-sudut langit. Rasanya konyol ketika Kei berpikir bahwa ia belum ingin berpisah dengan Yamaguchi bahkan meskipun ia tahu besok mereka toh akan berangkat bersama-sama ke sekolah, akan bertemu lagi pukul tujuh kurang di perempatan jalan tak jauh dari sini. Maka ia menunduk menatap aspal jalanan, berharap Yamaguchi tak dapat membaca seluruh ketidakrelaan (sederhana) itu dari matanya.

"Um, kau akan langsung pulang? Sudah larut."

"Ya. Sebentar lagi."

"Kau tahu kalau besok kita masih sekolah, kan, Tsukki?" Cengiran melebar di sudut-sudut bibir Yamaguchi. Tangannya membentuk gestur mengusir walau main-main. "Pulang, sana!"

Kei ikut terkekeh walau lebih singkat. "Baiklah. Kau akan langsung tidur?"

"Mungkin. Tulang-tulangku rasanya bisa rontok kapan saja." Yamaguchi mengeluh, memijat pelan pundaknya sendiri dengan sebelah tangan, lalu melirik Kei sebentar. "Kau akan memberitahuku kalau sudah sampai ke rumah, Tsukki?"

Kei mengangguk, lalu melirik jalanan yang sepi di belakang punggungnya. " _Okaasan_ mungkin akan marah begitu tahu aku pulang selarut ini."

"Aku tahu. Kemarahan Tsukishima- _san_ memang menyeramkan." Yamaguchi menyempatkan diri untuk tertawa. "Maaf, jadi membuatmu pulang terlambat."

Ia belum sempat membantah ucapan tersebut, sebab Yamaguchi mendadak membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Kei berkedip heran atas gestur itu, mengangkat alis tanda tak paham.

"…kau sedang apa?"

Ada determinasi di mata Yamaguchi kala pemuda itu semakin melebarkan cengiran. "Pelukan selamat tidur!"

"…"

"…K-Kenapa terdiam begitu, Tsukki?"

"Sewaktu kita berpura-pura berpacaran, kau tak senorak ini."

"B—Bukan begitu…"

Kei terkekeh saat melihat reaksi Yamaguchi.

"Dan… ukh, jangan tertawa, Tsukki! K-Kau tahu, aku… um, kupikir tidak ada salahnya dengan—pelukan? Kita bukan berpura-pura lagi dan—"

Yamaguchi kelihatan bodoh sekali sekarang: tangan terbentang di sisi tubuh, dengan kulit wajah semerah stroberi serta bibir yang dirapatkan hingga membentuk garis tipis, seakan-akan pemuda itu sedang berusaha berhenti mengocehkan kegugupannya. Tidakkah Yamaguchi tahu bahwa Kei yang semestinya merasa gugup, sekarang? Gagasan tentang 'pelukan selamat tidur' itu terdengar tolol sekaligus menarik di kepala Kei. Ya, tidakkah itu merupakan ide yang lebih cocok jika mereka sama-sama masih berumur sepuluh tahun? Tetapi ia memang ingin memeluk. Ia ingin memeluk, ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang terjadi selama pesta kembang api bukanlah lamunannya semata—

Tangan Kei terulur. Kedua lengannya menarik Yamaguchi ke dalam dekapan; erat.

Ia beruntung jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas, penggalan waktu yang jelas terlalu larut untuk para pejalan kaki. Jalanan sepi di belakang punggungnya, lalu lintas kendaraan ada di kejauhan dan hanya berupa suara teredam, bagai datang dari dunia yang sama sekali berbeda. Yamaguchi Tadashi balas memeluknya dengan hati-hati, kedua lengan merengkuh punggung Kei, ia nyaris bisa merasakan kuku pemuda itu di kulitnya seakan-akan Yamaguchi sudah terlalu lama menginginkan pelukan ini, sementara dahi Yamaguchi bersandar ke ceruk lehernya.

"Maaf, Tsukki." Suara pemuda itu tak jelas, terbungkam di balik _gakuran_ Kei. "Kau jadi terpaksa menuruti keinginanku, ya?"

"…aku memang ingin memelukmu."

"Benarkah?"

Suara Yamaguchi hampir tak terdengar sebab detak jantungnya berdentam keras sekali di telinga, ketukan demi ketukan yang kehilangan keteraturan, tak memiliki ritme, membuatnya khawatir Yamaguchi bisa turut mendengarkannya. Betapa semua ini masihlah asing bagi Kei, bahkan meski ia menghabiskan hampir separuh hidupnya dengan keberadaan konstan Yamaguchi di sisinya. Satu minggu berpura-pura berpacaran nyatanya belum membuat Kei terbiasa dengan pelukan yang serapat ini, seerat ini. Mereka berbagi hangat tubuh sekaligus kata-kata yang tak bisa terlisankan dengan suara. Tangannya mengusap rambut Yamaguchi perlahan; Kei merasa ia bisa hanyut dan tenggelam kapan saja oleh rasa sayangnya terhadap pemuda di pelukan.

Kei mengangguk setelah menjeda lama; ia separuh yakin Yamaguchi bisa merasakan kulit wajahnya yang memanas, ketika ia bersandar pada bahu pemuda itu. "Selalu."

.

.

.

Saat ia berjalan pulang, dengan _headphone_ terpasang di telinga serta musik yang berdentum mengalahkan kesenyapan malam, Kei tersadar ia belum bertanya lagi tentang kertas perintah itu. Masih lekat di ingatannya tentang perintah yang tertera di kertas milik Kageyama—dan Kei tak dapat mencegah dirinya berpikir bahwa untuk beberapa detik yang singkat ketika berlari, barangkali Yamaguchi sepakat dengan si _setter_. _Orang yang menyebalkan_. Sungguh predikat yang sulit didebat. Kei tahu dirinya memang tak memiliki pembelaan diri yang cukup kuat untuk menyangkalnya.

Kei menghembuskan napas ketika ia mendongak menatap langit, matanya lekat memandang bulan purnama yang kali ini tak dihalangi selapis pun awan.

Northern Downpour kini bermain di dekat gendang telinganya—lagu kesukaan Yamaguchi sejak lama, dan ia tak bisa mengingat kapan tepatnya pemuda itu mulai rutin 'menyusupkan' koleksi lagu-lagunya ke dalam ponsel Kei. Ah, mengapa Kei tak menghapusnya sampai sekarang? Tanpa betul-betul ia sadari, ia dan Yamaguchi telah berbagi banyak hal selama tujuh tahun belakangan: konsol _game_ , selera musik, olahraga kesukaan, jalur pulang yang tak pernah berubah. Ia tahu Akiteru menyayangi Yamaguchi seolah Yamaguchi adalah adik keduanya, dan Yamaguchi- _san_ terkadang membuatkan _bento_ makan siang untuk Kei seraya mewanti-wantinya agar makan lebih banyak karena ia terlalu sering menyisakan makannya setiap hari. Kei dan Yamaguchi berbagi gelembung yang sama, dunia yang sama.

Dan Kei baru menyadari bahwa ia tak keberatan, jika harus berbagi ruang lebih lama dengan Yamaguchi.

Kala ponselnya bergetar, ia meraih dengan sebelah tangan, dan reflek tersenyum ketika membaca isi pesan di layar.

 **From: Tadashi**

 _Hati-hati di jalan, Tsukki! (aku boleh meneleponmu sebentar, nanti?)_

.

.

.

Sejak satu minggu lalu, mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang di tempat yang sama sekali berbeda.

Kei meluruskan sebelah kakinya, sementara satu kakinya yang lain tertekuk di salah satu anak tangga. Ia kemudian memperhatikan sekelilingnya sejenak, menyimak kelengangan dari koridor sempit lantai tiga yang berjarak tak jauh dari atap sekolah.

Mungkin karena pintu menuju atap seringkali terkunci, tempat ini menjadi ruang yang terabaikan, dan ia pikir mungkin ia dan Yamaguchi akan lebih sering menggunakan tempat ini sebagai tempat santap siang mereka. Tak ada teman-teman sekelas yang berisik; yang menemaninya selama ia melahap isi _bento_ -nya adalah celoteh Yamaguchi, obrolan tentang tugas esok hari yang menumpuk, juga sedikit komplain tentang jadwal latihan sparta yang didesain Ennoshita. Belakangan Kei juga bersyukur Hinata dan Kageyama belum menemukan _tempat persembunyian_ ini; sudah waktunya kedua makhluk bersel tunggal itu mencari guru baru untuk mendongkrak nilai-nilai pelajaran mereka yang semakin menyedihkan.

Kini, ketika isi kotak bekalnya telah habis, Kei memejamkan mata sebentar, mendengarkan Yamaguchi yang sedang menggenggam buku tulis di tangan seraya menggumamkan baris-baris tugas Bahasa Inggrisnya. Angin menyusup dari sela-sela pintu atap sekolah, lembab dan membawa aroma daun mati. Hingar-bingar istirahat siang begitu teredam, terasa jauh dan berjarak, tepat satu lantai di bawah mereka. Musim dingin masih terlampau jauh di ujung kalender tetapi musim gugur tahun ini terasa sedikit lebih keji dari biasa, membuat ia harus memakai syalnya setiap hari jika tidak ingin mati membeku di perjalanan. Ketika Kei membuka mata kembali, ia menatap kuku jemarinya yang agak membiru, dan diam-diam ia mempertimbangkan untuk memakai sarung tangan wol esok hari.

" _Then leaf subsides to leaf. So Eden sank to grief_." Kepala Kei reflek tertoleh, ketika ia mendengarkan Yamaguchi berikut logat Jepangnya yang begitu kental tatkala melantangkan bait-bait pendek puisi Robert Frost. " _So dawn goes down to day—nothing gold can stay_."

"Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi, Yamaguchi." Ia tersenyum samar pada si pemuda seraya menumpukan dagu pada salah satu lututnya yang ditekuk kasual. "Kau belum bisa mengartikan puisinya?"

"…sebentar lagi, Tsukki." Yamaguchi melempar picingan semi-jengkel pada Kei, lalu menghembuskan napas seolah letih. "Aaah, aku benar-benar benci pelajaran Bahasa Inggris…"

"Kau makin persis dengan Kageyama." Kali ini seringai Kei berubah menjadi sedikit masam. " _Orang Jepang tidak perlu belajar Bahasa Inggris_." Tanpa menunggu reaksi Yamaguchi, ia mengimitasi si _setter_ dengan nada bicara jemu.

"Kageyama benar, kau tahu!" Buku di tangan Yamaguchi dihempaskan pelan ke permukaan lantai, dan Kei bisa merasakan hangat pemuda itu di sisi tubuhnya, ketika Yamaguchi menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Kei di detik selanjutnya. "Aku mau membolos pelajaran terakhir, Tsukki."

"Jangan bawa aku ke dalam rencanamu, kalau begitu."

Rambut Yamaguchi kini terasa sedikit menggelitik pipi Kei, kendati ia berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan kecanggungannya sebaik mungkin. Kei menatap salah satu anak tangga di hadapan mereka lekat-lekat, mengerutkan kening, namun ia tahu bahwa agak sulit untuk mengusir rasa hangat di pipinya sekarang ketika ia menyadari Yamaguchi semakin merapat. Yamaguchi lalu tertawa di ceruk leher Kei saat Kei merangkulkan satu tangannya pada pinggang pemuda itu.

"Kau tega membiarkanku bolos sendirian?"

Kei meloloskan dengusan. "Memangnya kau umur berapa, lima tahun?"

"Mm, tapi aku betul-betul ingin membolos. Sehari ini saja."

"Hanya karena kau tidak ingin mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggrismu?"

"Tsukki, kau berbakat dalam telepati!"

"…kau memang benar-benar penuh omong-kosong." Namun Kei terkekeh ketika mendengar Yamaguchi tertawa, mengeratkan rangkulannya, dan untuk sesaat yang singkat ia mempertimbangkan gagasan Yamaguchi dalam benaknya.

 _Membolos_. Mungkin itu ide yang tak terlalu buruk. Belakangan ia merasa waktunya dengan Yamaguchi tak pernah cukup, bahkan meskipun mereka secara teknis selalu menghabiskan satu hari bersama-sama, bertukar 'selamat pagi' lewat pesan singkat dan mengakhiri malam dengan ' _oyasumi_ ' yang digumamkan lewat sambungan telepon. Ia tak tahu ia memiliki sisi rakus seperti ini di dalam dirinya; ingin menggenggam tangan Yamaguchi lebih lama, atau mencuri beberapa ciuman ketika tak ada siapapun yang melihat. Apa ini wajar? Apa Yamaguchi benar-benar tak keberatan dengan seluruh keegoisan Kei? Harga dirinya masihlah setinggi cakrawala, sehingga ia tak pernah menanyakan semua itu pada Yamaguchi.

Lagipula, semestinya Kei tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa. Sejak Hari Olahraga, Yamaguchi masih bersikap seperti Yamaguchi yang dikenalnya. Yamaguchi menciumnya seolah pemuda itu juga sama-sama menginginkan Kei, memeluknya erat-erat setiap hari seakan mereka akan berpisah satu tahun penuh alih-alih satu malam.

Namun hingga detik ini, Kei belum sekalipun mendengar ' _aku juga menyayangimu_ ' terujar dari bibir Yamaguchi.

Ia menunduk sedikit untuk mengecup kening Yamaguchi selagi rangkulannya dieratkan. Bersamaan dengan mata Yamaguchi yang mengerjap akibat keterkejutan, Kei memalingkan tatapannya.

" _Nothing gold can stay_ —di dunia ini, tak ada hal yang bisa bertahan selamanya." Ia bergumam, ujung dagu bertumpu pada puncak kepala Yamaguchi. "Sampai kapan kau mau mencontek tugas Bahasa Inggrisku?"

"K—" Yamaguchi nampaknya gagal menemukan suaranya, karena pemuda itu terbata dan menjeda selama sepuluh detik penuh. "Kau yang memberitahuku sendiri, Tsukki! Aku tidak meminta!"

"Benarkah?" Ia berpura-pura bodoh ketika membalas seruan Yamaguchi, lalu tertawa pendek seraya melepaskan rangkulan tangannya. Dibereskannya kotak bekalnya yang masih terbuka di atas lantai, dan ia melangkah turun lebih dulu tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Kei merapatkan bibir kala menatap pantulan cahaya matahari di lantai koridor; ia hampir-hampir bisa merasakan ada kata-kata yang terbentuk di ujung lidah, berbagai pertanyaan yang selama ini tak pernah terlisankan, rasa penasaran yang berakar keras kepala di dalam dirinya—namun lagi-lagi Kei menahan diri.

"Tsukki?"

Ia kontan menoleh ke balik bahunya. Kei mendongak, melihat Yamaguchi berdiri di anak tangga teratas. Buku tulis milik si pemuda masih terbentang di atas lantai, berdampingan dengan kotak bekal yang belum dibereskan, kotak pensilnya terbuka. Ada garis-garis lemah cahaya matahari yang menerobos jendela, membuat rambut kecokelatan Yamaguchi jadi nampak sewarna madu.

"Tsukki, Ungkapan yang tadi… tidak selalu benar, kalau menurutku." Yamaguchi bergumam, agak terbata, kepala tertunduk dan pandangannya terarah pada salah satu anak tangga seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang sangat menarik di sana.

Kei mengerutkan kening, tak mengerti dengan interupsi tiba-tiba itu. "Maksudmu?"

Yamaguchi mengangkat pandangan. Ada sekian jenis emosi yang terpantul pada mata sewarna tembaga itu, dan Kei tak bisa menentukan mana yang lebih dominan: keragu-raguan, determinasi, atau urgensi untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini tertahan.

"Ada beberapa hal yang—bisa bertahan selamanya, kupikir."

"Tidak ada." Tanpa diminta, Kei berujar. Dua tangannya disakukan pada celana seragam. "Giganotosaurus punah. Masa Mesozoikum sekarang hanya sejarah di atas kertas."

Yamaguchi tertawa atas perkataannya. "Tsukki, sampai kapan kau mau menghubungkan semuanya dengan dinosaurus?"

"…diamlah, Yamaguchi."

"Tapi! Aku serius!" Membawa lagi pembicaraan mereka menuju trek semula, Yamaguchi berseru sedikit lebih keras dari biasa. Kei bisa melihat determinasi itu menguat pada mata si pemuda, selagi tangan Yamaguchi terkepal di masing-masing sisi tubuh. "Kei, aku—"

"…ya?" Di luar kemauannya, detak jantungnya terasa lebih keras dari sebelumnya, terasa semakin nyata dan mendesak di balik tulang rusuk. Kei memicingkan mata ketika melihat wajah Yamaguchi yang memerah. Ia mengenal Yamaguchi yang seperti ini: Yamaguchi yang sedang mempertimbangkan banyak hal, hanyut dalam keragu-raguan yang terus menebal seiring waktu, seakan Yamaguchi sedang berada di tepi jurang yang terjal—sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melompat ke sisi seberang.

"Apa yang tertulis di kertas perintahmu, waktu Hari Olahraga kemarin?"

Kei mendapati dirinya yang memulai lebih dulu. Ia hanya berharap ia tak kehilangan nyalinya di pertengahan.

Yamaguchi mengerjap. "…kau masih mempermasalahkan itu?"

Wajah Kei seketika memanas, disengat rasa malu yang tak ia ketahui darimana asalnya, namun ia mengangguk.

"Itu—" Yamaguchi terdengar ragu-ragu, menundukkan kepala lagi. "—sama sekali bukan hal yang harus kau pikirkan, Tsukki."

Ah, ia tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat ia akan mendengar ini.

"Kau _memang_ tidak membenciku, tetapi kau menganggapku menyebalkan karena aku memintamu berpura-pura berpacaran denganku." Kei mengujarkannya tanpa berpikir dua kali, dan sedetik kemudian ia terkejut ketika mendengar suaranya sendiri. Kecemasannya selama ini terasa mentah dan pahit di lidah, tetapi pada akhirnya tetap terkatakan. Kei lalu menelan ludah, menghindari tatapan Yamaguchi. "Kau mendapat perintah yang sama dengan Kageyama, kan?"

Keheningan yang membentang di antara mereka terasa familiar, dalam cara yang sama sekali tak Kei sukai. Lubang terbentuk di antara percakapan mereka, diisi suara celotehan dari lantai bawah serta derap kaki yang bergema di koridor. Kei menunggu. Ia memperhatikan Yamaguchi yang terpaku, dan ada kerut di kening Kei ketika ia melihat Yamaguchi tahu-tahu menekuk punggung untuk mengambil sesuatu dari kotak pensilnya yang masih terabaikan di atas lantai.

Kei mengangkat lengan, menangkap segumpal kertas yang dilemparkan Yamaguchi tepat ke arahnya. Entah karena keberuntungan atau apa, gumpalan itu mendarat di telapak tangannya—dan, terpaut jarak beberapa anak tangga di atasnya, Kei melihat Yamaguchi mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam.

"…aku menyayangimu, Tsukki."

Kei baru saja hendak membuka gumpalan kertas itu untuk melihat apa tulisan yang tertera di dalamnya, tetapi gumaman Yamaguchi mengalihkan perhatiannya. Untuk sesaat Kei terpaku seraya mempertimbangkan kemungkinan bahwa ia sedang berhalusinasi, bahwa ada trik yang dimainkan di dekat telinganya sehingga ia mendengarkan hal-hal yang sama sekali tak nyata—

"AKU MENYAYANGIMU, DASAR BODOH!"

Tetapi seruan Yamaguchi, juga wajah pemuda itu yang kini begitu merah padam, terasa lebih nyata dari apapun bagi Kei sekarang. Seperti orang bodoh, Kei mendongak, tak berkedip, membeku di tempat seraya menggenggam gumpalan kertas itu seerat mungkin di satu tangan. Musim gugur sedang membelenggu kota dalam udara dingin yang teramat membekukan tulang, tetapi pipinya kini terasa bagai tengah dipanggang matahari musim panas. 'Dasar bodoh!' itu terngiang lama di telinga Kei, bergema dengan keras kepala, dan ia seketika berpikir, _siapa yang sebetulnya bodoh di antara mereka?_ Seruan Yamaguchi barusan barangkali terdengar hingga ke lapangan bisbol yang letaknya dua lantai di bawah mereka, dan rasa hangat di wajah Kei merambat hingga ke leher tatkala ia memikirkan kemungkinan seisi sekolah mendengar… _pernyataan cinta_ barusan— _kebodohan_ mutlak milik seorang Yamaguchi Tadashi.

"Sebelum ini, kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku." Ia bersyukur, ia masih terdengar seperti dirinya yang biasa. Tidak terbata, tidak menjeda terlalu lama untuk setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, _belum_.

Dan Yamaguchi melangkah maju, menuruni satu anak tangga, wajahnya nampak memerah sampai ke telinga.

"…H-Harusnya kau tahu kalau aku—" Satu anak tangga lagi dituruni, dan Yamaguchi berhenti. Ada senyum canggung di sudut bibir Yamaguchi, melebar perlahan. "—aku… pengecut, untuk hal-hal seperti ini."

 _Untuk satu hal itu, mereka sebetulnya sama_. Namun tentu saja Kei tak ingin mengakuinya terang-terangan.

"Kau menyayangiku." Ia mengulang perkataan Yamaguchi dalam gumaman pelan. _Ragu_.

"Sangat, sangat menyayangi Tsukki." Senyum Yamaguchi kini berubah lembut. Mereka bertatapan dan mata Yamaguchi agak menyipit karena senyumnya yang makin melebar. "Kukira kau sudah tahu sejak lama."

"Kukira kau menciumku karena kasihan padaku."

"M-Mana mungkin, Tsukki!"

Kei kali ini betul-betul terkekeh. Senyumnya menipis di wajah—dan kelegaan mengguyurnya bagai sinar matahari hangat milik musim semi. Seperti kulit mati yang luruh seiring waktu, kecemasan demi kecemasan terasa rontok dari dirinya, pundaknya tak lagi terasa dibebani oleh bobot yang tak kasat mata. Kei Tsukishima, mengizinkan dirinya tersenyum lebih lama dari biasa. "Aku bercanda, Yamaguchi."

Dan setelahnya Kei menunduk, ganti menatap gumpalan kertas yang masih ia genggam di tangan. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kertas tersebut, melicinkan ujung-ujungnya sementara matanya mencermati sebaris tulisan yang tertera di sana. Satu kalimat pendek. Tinta hitamnya, juga huruf-huruf tegasnya, seolah menciptakan daya magis yang menelan sisa keragu-raguan Kei dalam hitungan detik. Kei tertegun. Pupil matanya melebar ketika ia membaca baris tulisan itu untuk kedua kali—lalu untuk ketiga, keempat kalinya…

"Yamaguchi—"

Tepat saat ia mendongakkan kepala kembali, ia melihat Yamaguchi melangkah turun ke arahnya, dua anak tangga sekaligus. Mulanya Yamaguchi berjalan, namun detik berikutnya pemuda itu separuh berlari; kedua lengannya terentang membuka seiring cengiran yang makin merekah.

Kei terdorong mundur, ketika Yamaguchi menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Punggung Kei membentur dinding di belakangnya dalam hentakan pelan, tak sebegitu keras sehingga tidak menghadirkan sedikit pun rasa nyeri, namun tetap saja napasnya terasa tertonjok keluar dari paru-paru sebab ia sama sekali tak memprediksi ini. Kei terdiam ketika Yamaguchi mengencangkan pelukan, bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa terkadang Yamaguchi bisa bersikap impulsif—mengapa Yamaguchi menyukai hal-hal seklise ini. Lain kali, ia akan meminta Yamaguchi membayarnya dengan sepotong kue _shortcake_ jika pemuda itu terus mempertahankan sikapnya yang begitu seenaknya. Namun, tidak sekarang. _Tidak sekarang_. Kei tersenyum pada ceruk leher Yamaguchi, membalas pelukan itu dengan rengkuhan yang sama eratnya, mengabaikan bel tanda istirahat selesai yang berbunyi nyaring di sepenjuru sekolah.

"Kalau kau setiap hari menerjangku seperti ini, lama-lama kau bisa membunuhku."

Yamaguchi tertawa, kemudian berjinjit sedikit untuk mengecup pipi Kei. "Maaf, Tsukki."

Entah sejak kapan, lembaran kertas yang kini kusut itu meluncur lepas dari genggaman tangan Kei, terbawa angin sepoi-sepoi dan mendarat di dekat sepatunya dalam 'sraak' lembut. Bagian muka kertas diterangi oleh sinar matahari yang demikian lemah—sebaris tulisan bertinta hitam nampak tergores tegas pada permukaan kertas perintah tersebut.

 _Orang yang Sangat Disayangi_

.

.

Dan mulai sekarang, Tsukishima Kei ingin mencoba untuk mempercayai barisan kata yang tertera di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:** akhirnya, saya punya fic multichapter yang selesai! (terharu), terima kasih atas review/commentnya ya, semua! Beneran, saya seneng banget loh masih ada yang ngikutin fic panjang ini, setiap komentar dan masukan kalian selalu saya baca berulang kali, bikin saya semangat untuk nulis terus fic ini sampai selesai :') sekali lagi, terima kasih telah membaca ya~ buat yang udah ngasih review untuk chapter 6 kemarin, akan segera saya balas satu-satu, maklum belum sempat gara-gara kemarin super sibuk uhuhu. Sampai bertemu di fic selanjutnya, jangan bosen sama Tsukkiyama! Ehehe. (btw, rencananya habis ini saya mau post fic multichapter Iwaoi + Tsukkiyama, doakan semoga saya lancar nulisnya ya! #plak)


End file.
